Les douze travaux du majordome !
by Xianyou
Summary: Nous nous sommes tous posé cette question existentielle au sujet de Black Butler : Notre cher majordome est-il capable de vraiment TOUT effectuer comme tâche ? Même à ceux dont vous avez secrètement rêvé ? C'est à vous de jouer !
1. Prologue

**Yohohohoho *_* ! Ça faisait un bail que je vouais mettre cette fic en place =D ! Surtout que c'est un concept tout à fait inédit, enfin, je vous laisse voir par vous même avec ce petit prologue ^^ ! Suite directe de la fic "Un Noël au XXIème siècle" :) !**

**Resume : **Nous nous sommes tous posé cette question existentielle au sujet de Black Butler : Notre cher majordome est-il capable de vraiment TOUT effectuer comme tâche ? Même à ceux dont vous avez secrètement rêvé ? C'est à vous de jouer !

**Disclamer :** Tous les persos sont à Yana Tosobo ! Sauf Xian, c'est à dire moi-même *_*

* * *

**Oyez Oyez !**

**Nous connaissons tous ce brave et dévoué majordome répondant au doux nom de Sebastian Michaelis, capable d'accomplir tout ce qu'il entreprend à la perfection et sans faute. **

**Mais, notre très chère auteure, Xian (quoi, on ne peut pas parler de soi à la troisième personne ?), après avoir fait vivre un Noël de tous les diables avec la maison Phantomhive, a une question qui la torture depuis quelques temps : **

**Est-il capable de VRAIMENT TOUT FAIRE ?**

**C'est là que vous intervenez ! Oui, je m'adresse bien à vous très chères lectrices (ou lecteurs, ça marche aussi) ! Via la page des reviews, imposez-lui tous les défis possibles ! Notre envoyée spéciale Xian en sélectionnera douze pour les imposer ensuite à votre démon préféré pour votre plus grand plaisir, d'où le titre de cette fic :D ! Les protagonistes seront quant à eux (presque) fidèles à l'oeuvre originale, ce qui peut réserver certaines surprises ^^**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à lui imposer des trucs même complètement à l'ouest, habillez le en Undertaker ou travestissez le, faites lui faire le tour du monde, voir... si plus affinités xD ! Tout est permis, il y a aucune limite !**

**A vos claviers et bonne chance !**

* * *

**J'ignore quand je publierais le résultat, tout dépendra du nombre de vos requêtes et du temps qu'il me faudra pour le mettre en place ^^ ! **


	2. Les douze travaux du majordome !

**Après trois semaines d'attente, voici enfin le résultat de tous vos défis \o/ ! Elle fait au total 36 pages sur OpenOffice Oo !**

**Un grand merci à tous pour vos défis très imaginatifs (et qui m'ont aussi donnée du fil à retordre xD) En bonus, je vous ai laissée une petite surprise chacune dans la fic que vous verrez en le lisant pour vous remercier ^^ ! En espérant que cette fic sera à la hauteur de vos attentes =D !**

**Je rappelle que les personnages quant à eux restent (presque) fidèles au manga, ce qui s'avère... rocambolesque au vu des travaux que vous avez imposée à notre majordome (quoique en ce qui concerne le reste, ne cherchez pas de logique, c'est tout simplement impossible dans cette fic xD) ! L'intervention de Xian dans la précédente fic "Un Noel au XXième siècle" aura également laissé quelques séquelles dans celle-ci (mais cette fic reste facultative pour la compréhension de celle-ci ^^)**

**Bonne lecture ^^ !**

* * *

**Les douze travaux du Majordome !**

_**Toc Toc !**_

**Ciel : **Entre Sebastian.

**Sebastian :** Monsieur, un colis est arrivé pour vous.

**Ciel : **Un colis ?

**Sebastian :** Oui. Mais, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce genre de « présent » auparavant.

**Ciel (sceptique) : **Décris le moi...

**Sebastian :** La boîte est d'une taille d'environ deux mètres, c'est à dire suffisamment grande pour y cacher un corps (sans vie la plupart du temps) avec un petit mot sur le récépissé.

**Ciel :** Et qu'il y a-t-il d'écrit dessus ?

**Sebastian :** « Prenez soin d'elle. Avec les amitiés d'Undertaker ».

**Ciel :** Undertaker ? Amène le pour voir !

**Il apporta le précieux jusqu'à son bureau. Mais, dès qu'il le posa à terre (et à la verticale je vous prie), elle s'ouvrit soudainement d'elle même laissant place à...à... un cercueil.**

**Ciel (agacé) : **Et en quoi j'étais censé avoir déjà reçu cette chose ?!

**Sebastian :** Je faisais surtout allusion à son contenu.

**Ciel :** Tu vas arrêter de tourner autour du pot oui ?!

**? :** T'es vraiment long à la détente le marmot ! Je vous ai fait pratiquement le même coup dans la première fic et tu ne t'en souviens même pas ?!

**Ciel (réalise) :** J'ai peur de reconnaître cette voix O_o''' !

**C'est alors que dans un des crissements les plus sonores, la porte du cercueil s'ouvrit dans un grondement apocalyptique ! La locataire s'extirpa de sa tombe tel une entrée triomphale, coiffée du haut de forme de notre croque-mort préféré !**

**Xian :** Eh oui, c'est moi =D !

**Sebastian (courtois) :** Cela faisait longtemps Xian. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

**Xian : **Sebastian ! C'est fou comme tu m'as manquée mon playboy des enfers *_* !

**Ciel :** Et ça recommence -_-

**Lau :** Oh mais c'est notre très chère auteure en herbe que voici !

**Ciel : **Mais que faites-vous ici ?!

**Finny :** Bah ça faisait une matinée entière que ce carton traînait aux bas des escaliers alors on voulait aussi connaître son contenu :D !

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**Xian : **C'est sûr, la prochaine fois je choisis un autre moyen de transport que la Poste, j'ai des courbatures de partout x_X !

**Maylin :** Mais il aurait pas été plus simple de te téléporter directement ici avec ton script ?

**Xian :** Où serait l'effet de surprise si j'apparaissais directement m'enfin ?!

**Ciel :** Notre scénariste à donc des tendances sadomasochistes.

**Xian :** Tu veux peut-être que je t'enfermes dans le cercueil et que je fasse un retour à l'envoyeur ?

**Ciel (se souvient de ses pouvoirs démoniaques) :** Non merci.

**Bard : **T'es venue pourquoi au juste cette fois-ci ?

**Xian :** A vrai dire... le temps que je m'en souvienne...

**Ciel :** Xian, ou l'Alzheimer réincarnée.

**Xian : **T'as dit quelque chose ?

**Ciel (sourire) :** Rien du tout.

**Xian : **Ah oui je sais ! Je suis venue te mettre au défi Sebastian :D !

**Sebastian (surpris) : **Moi ? Pourquoi donc ?

**Xian : **Tout le monde, toi même compris, dit que tu est le majordome tout ce qu'il y a de plus parfait non ?

**Sebastian :** C'est à dire que...

**Xian :** C'est exact ?

**Sebastian :** Oui.

**Xian : **Il est vrai aussi qu'à de maintes reprises tu a démontré tes talents avec grâce, sans faute, jouant de tous tes atouts et...euh...

**Bard : **Xian ?

**Xian (saigne du nez en repensant à l'anime) :** Hum, bon, passons... Donc, tu est capable d'absolument tout sans exception !

**Sebastian : **Après tout, que serait-ce le majordome de la maison Phantomhive si je n'étais pas capable d'une telle chose ?

**Xian :** C'est ce que je voulais entendre ! Je t'expose donc le thème !**(déroule une banderole de dix mètres de large)**

**Ciel : **« Les douze travaux du majordome » ?

**Xian : **Bravo, je vois que tu sais lire xD !

**Ciel :** La ferme !

**Xian : **Voilà le topo : Il y a trois semaines, j'ai effectuée un sondage auprès de nos fervents lectrices afin d'établir une liste de défis que tu dois faire parmi les douze sélectionnées :D !

**Sebastian :** Quels sont ces... défis ?

**Xian :** Pas si vite voyons ! Il me faut d'abord une garantie ! Ciel, tu peux lui donner l'ordre de se plier à ces défis ?

**Sebastian :** Oo ?

**Ciel (ricane) : **Ce doit vraiment être gratiné pour que tu me le demande. Très bien, je meurs d'envie de savoir quel sort vous lui avez réservé toi et nos lectrices **(sourire sadique)**. Sebastian, fais absolument tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est un ordre !

**Sebastian (s'incline à contrecœur) :** Yes, My Lord.

**Xian :** Parfait ! Au fait, si l'envie de te confesser te prend, je te conseille de le faire avant (quoique vu ta longévité cela risquerait de prendre une décennie à tout casser O_o)

**Sebastian :** Non merci, ça ira très bien.

**Tout le monde se regroupa dehors, Sebastian ajusta ses gants en attendant que Xian lance premier des douze défis tant... craint ?**

**Xian :** Bien ! Nous commençons donc par un défi lancé par Kitotekika !

**Ciel : **Kitokeki-quoi ?

**Soma :** C'est une japonaise ?

**Xian :** Mais non, c'est des pseudos ! Xian est aussi mon pseudo par exemple !

**Lizzie :** C'est quoi ton vrai prénom alors ?

**Xian :** Fanny =D !

**Lau :** Tout compte fait, je préfère le pseudo.

**Xian : **Merci -_-

**Ciel : **Bon, tu les lances les défis ou non ?!

**Xian :** J'y viens ^^ ! Alors ouvre grand tes oreilles Sebastian ! (**roulement de tambour, sueur dans toute l'assemblée)** Selon le souhait de cette lectrice... tu dois te déguiser en chat tartiné de confiture *_* !

**Tous : **QUOI Oo ?

**Sebastian :** O_O

**Soma :** C'est hard Oo

**Xian : **Et encore vous n'avez rien vu ! Alors Sebastian ? On attend ! Et n'oublie pas d'approuver par « Yes, My Ladies » !

**Bard : **C'était dans le défi ?

**Xian :** Non, simple caprice de ma part afin de rendre honneur à nos lectrices (et pour moi aussi héhéhéhé *_*) !

**Sebastian (s'agenouillant) :** Yes, My Ladies.

**Xian : **Tiens, voilà ta nouvelle tenue =D !

**Ciel :** Vous aviez tout prévu à ce point ?

**Xian : **T'a pas idée :D !

**Attention très chères lectrices ! Il est parti dans une chambre afin se se changer ! Je me demande quel sera le résultat ! Quoique qu'entre deux... **

**Ciel : **Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller avec cet appareil photo ?

**Xian (yeux d'innocents) :** Moi ? Je pars juste prendre quelques clichés des chats du coin, pourquoi ?

**Ciel :** Tu mens comme tu respires -_-

**Xian :** Mais noooon voyons !

**Sebastian :** Me revoici.

**Xian : **Quoi déjà Oo ?! J'ai même pas eue le temps de... OH MY GOD !

**N-Nous assistons à un moment inédit ! La mâchoire de Ciel tomba presque à terre.**

**Cette tenue en cuir noir moulant lui va à merveille, faisant ressortir ses formes fines et musclés, et les pattes griffues qui lui servent de gants et de chaussures avec des coussinets géants ! Oohhhh, et ses oreilles de chat accompagné de sa queue *_* … eh ne me regardez pas comme ça bande de perverses , je sais à quoi vous pensez Oo ! **

**N'empêche que c'est vraiment doux au toucher :3 !**

**Ciel : **Eh ! Arrête de tripoter les mains de mon majordome !

**Xian (déconnectée) : **Awwwwhhh, c'est super doux °vv° ! … (**se reconnecte)** Eh mais Oo ?! T'as pas mis de confiture !

**Sebastian :** Peut-être parce que tu avais omise de me le remettre.

**Xian : **Ah mince oO ! Je crois que c'est Kitotekika qui l'a !

**Maylin (hémorragie nasale en cours) : **C-Comment on va faire alors sans elle ?!

**Xian (grand sourire) : **Mais qui t'as dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas ?

**Le temps de gribouiller sur mon script et... POUF ! **

**Kitotekika : **Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici Oo ?!

**Xian : **Bienvenue Kito =D ! On a un majordome qui a besoin de confiture dans le coin !

**Ciel : **Sebastian ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

**Sebastian (tâte les « coussinets ») : **Cette tenue est vraiment de très bonne facture, on croirait vraiment que ce sont des vrais coussinets *_* !

**C'est alors que notre nouvelle venue s'empressa de donner le précieux à Sebastian tandis que Ciel enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Vient ensuite l'étalage de confiture... Mince, voilà que je commence à saigner du nez Oo ! C-C'est trop énorme *_* ! Chaque parcelle de sa peau se fait recouvrir de cet arôme à la fraise si délicatement, le tout d'une manière presque sensuelle ! Ahhh, je paaaaars ! **

**Sebastian (sourire) : **Voilà qui est fait, satisfaites mesdemoiselles ?

**Xian et Kitokekika : **Ouiiiii *_*

**Lizzie :** Vous êtes trop mignon comme ça Sebastian !

**Xian :** Manque plus qu'à te faire manger un donut =D !

**Kitokekika :** Dans l'espace \o/ !

**Sebastian : **Oo ?

**Xian :** Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais citée tout le défi ^^ !

**Finny : **Dans l'espace ? Mais c'est insensé !

**Xian :** Bon, vu que les fussés n'existaient pas encore à cet époque, ça va plutôt être délicat ^^'...

**Kitotekika : **Par contre on a le donut !

**Soudainement, le ciel s'assombrit. De nombreux arcs en ciel apparaissent ! Des chats volants avec des biscottes sur le dos descendirent du ciel et volaient de toutes parts !**

**Ciel : **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!

**Xian :** Des Nyan-cats Oo ! Mais que font-ils dans cette fic ?!

**Lau : **Tiens, on dirait qu'ils sont en train d'embarquer notre majordome et la nouvelle.

**Tous : **COMMENT ?!

**Xian : **Je sais ! Ils doivent le prendre pour l'un des leurs °_° ! Après Kito a due être embarquée sans faire exprès !

**Ciel : **Tu te fiches de nous !

**Xian : **Bon bah la question sur l'espace est réglée, ils vont l'y conduire directement xD ! Manque plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent !

**Il fallut attendre plus de deux heures avant de voir revenir... uniquement Sebastian.**

**Xian :** Eh mais ou est passé celle qui était avec toi Oo ?!

**Sebastian (mine réjouie) :** Elle est en train de développer la pellicule du film prouvant que j'ai accompli cette tâche avec succès ^^

**Xian :** Je vois, j'avais oubliée ce détail... Bon, tu as accompli le premier des douze travaux avec succès, mais qu'en est-il du prochain ?

**Ciel : **Vu comment c'est parti, j'ai peur pour la suite...

**Nous voici au deuxième défi, juste le temps qu'il prépare le thé pour son maître et c'est parti !**

**Xian :** Alors celui-ci a été proposé par notre chère Berlingot ! Elle veut...**(re-roulement de tambour)** qu'un Sebastian transi d'amour apprenne le Dirty-Dance à Ciel !

**Ciel (recrache sa tasse) :** Quoi ?!

**Sebastian (gros yeux) :** Transi d'amour ?

**Xian : **Ah ? Vous ignorez ce qu'on raconte sur vous de nos jours ?

**Ciel (craint le pire) :** C'est à dire ?

**Xian :** Que des tonnes de fics et doujins yaoi circulent avec toi et Sebastian en couple \o/ !

**Gros blanc général. **

**Maylin et Lizzie : K.O**

**Grell (qui espionnait derrière un buisson) : K.O**

**Will (venu récupérer son collègue) : Statufié**

**Bard, Finny et Soma : Ça veut dire quoi « Yaoi » ?**

**Tanaka : Ho ho ho**

**Lau : Gros sourire**

**Ran Mao : Insondable**

**Aghni : Kâlî j'arrivveee !**

**Sebastian : Choqué**

**Ciel : Crise d'asthme**

**Oups.**

**Je crois qu'il serait raisonnable de ne pas rajouter que la majorité de ces fics ne sont pas très catholiques. Ça risquerait de les achever.**

**Après qu'ils aient repris connaissance, que Sebastian calme Ciel et que tout revienne en ordre, le majordome resta perplexe.**

**Sebastian : **Je vois mal comment je pourrais accomplir cette tâche, encore le fait de lui apprendre cette danse est aisé, mais de là à ressentir ce genre de sentiments pour mon maître, ce serait très déplacé.

**Xian (déçue) :** Doit-on en conclure que tu n'est pas capable d'accomplir cette tâche ?

**Undertaker :** Mais on peut toutefois lui donner un petit coup de pouce he he he.

**Bard :** Que faites-vous ici ?!

**Undertaker : **Ça tombe bien, j'ai justement trouvé ce qu'il vous faut sur un des clients que j'ai inhumé récemment hi hi hi !

**Soma :** C'est glauque oO

**Undertaker (à Sebastian) :** Tiens, bois ça.

**Sebastian :** Qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Undertaker (grand sourire) : **Un philtre d'am***BING* (Xian 1 – Undy 0)**

**Xian :** Pose pas de questions et vide le d'un trait ! C'est un ordre ! (j'ai toujours rêvé de lui dire ça *_*)

**Sebastian (sceptique) :** Yes, My Ladies.

**C'est ainsi qu'il but la potion en entier... avant d'avoir une réaction étrange. Xian souleva Ciel pour le placer directement devant lui.**

**Ciel : **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Lâche-moi !

**Xian : **Juste deux minutes, le temps que ça fasse effoouuaaAARGGGGGG ! **(s'envole vers d'autres cieux après avoir reçue un uppercut venant du... majordome O_O ?!)**

**Sebastian : **Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

**Ciel :** Sebastian, c'est quoi cet expression que tu as au visage ?

**Sebastian (hésitant) :** Eh bien... je dois vous avouer quelque chose.

**Ciel (inquiet) :** Quoi ?

**Sebastian :** Même si je sais que c'est indigne pour quelqu'un de mon rang de faire cela à son maître, mais je ne puis me retenir plus longtemps !

**Ciel :** Accouche au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

**Sebastian : **Je vous aime !

**Nouveau gros blanc.**

**Grell rend l'âme. **

**Will rattrape l'âme de Grell parce qu'il n'a pas effectué ses heures supplémentaires.**

**Aghni rejoint la déesse Kâlî.**

**Soma prie pour que Kâlî ramène Aghni.**

**Bard essaye de ranimer les autres tombés dans l'inconscience.**

**Undertaker entrevoit le paradis.**

**Bruit de baffe phénoménale.**

**Ciel : **NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ?!

**Sebastian (la joue rougie) :** Mais Monsieur !

**Xian : **ouuuaaAARRRGGGGGG !

**Finny :** Attention, Xian revient Oo !

**BOUM !**

**Xian (se relève difficilement) :** Mince, j'ai ratée le moment le plus croustillant T-T !

**Soma :** Tu parles du moment de la baffe ou de la déclaration ?

**Xian :** Du deuxième pardi ! J'en connais des fans qui auraient rêvé d'assister à cette scène en direct, moi y compris ! Raahh, quel gâchis !

**Berlingot :** Moi j'ai tout vu héhéhé !

**Xian : **Chanceuse va !

**Bard : **Une autre nouvelle Oo !

**Xian : **Normal puisque c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ce défi ^^ !

**Sebastian : **Ne pouvez-vous pas au moins me donner une petite chance ?

**Ciel :** Va mourir démon !

**Soma : **On dirait que ça ne va pas fort avec ces deux là...

**Lau : **C'est du tout feu tout flamme :D !

**Xian : **Ça me déçoit un peu, j'aurais bien aimée que Ciel approuve cette union et qu'ils aient tout plein de petits Michaelis *_* !

**Bard : **Rappelez moi dans quel monde vous vivez ?

**Xian et Berlingot : **Juste d'un siècle et demi en avant mon cher :3 !

**Ciel :** Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

**Sebastian : **Mais nous avons tout notre temps ^^ !

**Xian : **Eh le marmot !

**Ciel :** Quoi encore ?!

**Xian : **Tu sais, il serait plus simple de le laisser t'apprendre cette fameuse danse !

**Ciel : **Et puis quoi aussi ?! Va te faire voir !

**Xian : **Tu frôles la death-fic toi ! Je disais juste que si tu te pliais face à ce défi, j'annulerais l'enchantement grâce à mon script !

**Ciel :** C'est du chantage !

**Xian : **Bon d'accord ! Sebastian, fais de Ciel _ce que tu veux_ !

**Ciel : **Non ! Tu as gagnée, vous êtes contentes ?!

**Berlingot : **On ne peux plus heureuses :D !

**Ciel : **Sebastian, apprends-moi cette fichue danse qu'on en parle plus !

**Sebastian (aux anges... euh non, enfers !) : **Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez pour vous satisfaire, jeune maître !

**Mais il ne reposa pas son contractant pour autant... et l'embarqua dans la chambre de ce dernier. Ils en ressortirent que quelques minutes plus tard... avec Ciel dans une tenue qui à nous chères lectrices, ne nous était pas méconnaissable.**

**Ciel :** Mais pourquoi tu m'as fait remettre cette robe ?! Enlève-moi ça tout de suite !

**Sebastian :** Mais que serait le Dirty Dancing si vous ne sembliez pas un minimum féminin là-dedans ?

**Ciel :** Je vais te !

**Sebastian : **Vous vouliez apprendre cette danse non ? Alors suivez leurs règles.

**Xian :** Dis, c'est vraiment obligée en réalité ?

**Berlingot : **Euh non Oo

**Lizzie :** Tiens, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette tenue quelque part...

**Undertaker : **Tu te fais des idées ma chère he he he

**Lizzie :** Si vous le dites.

**Alors que Berlingot allume le poste radio diffusant la musique « Time of my Life », tout le monde s'accroupirent devant eux, spectateurs de cette scène !**

**La leçon commença. Sebastian exerçait des gestes amples mais Ciel eut du mal à suivre la cadence au début. Mais, motivée par l'annulation des effets du philtre et de ne plus être harcelé par son démon qui lui faisait sans cesse des avances, faisait des progrès étrangement vite. Un pas à gauche, un pas à droite, et on enlace son partenaire par la taille ! **

_**Clip ! Clip !**_

**Xian : **Héhé, photos souvenirs *_* !

**Ciel :** Je vous ferais payer cette humiliation !

**Xian :** Tu sais tant qu'à faire, il y avait un autre défi lancé par Kitsune !

**Ciel : **Je ne vois pas le rapport !

**Xian :** L'une de ses deux propositions était que Sebastian te transforme en fille... et te fait porter ses futurs enfants :3 !

**Ciel (s'étouffe) :** Q-Q-Q-UOI ?!

**Sebastian :** Je peux accomplir ce souhait si vous le désirez jeune maître.

**Ciel : **TU REVES !

**Sebastian : **Vous ne vouliez pas d'enfants ?

**Ciel : **NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE TU LE FASSES, C'EST UN ORDRE !

**Sebastian (déçu) : **Comme vous voulez...

**Xian : **Donc je note pour Kitsune : Il est possible pour un démon de faire ce genre d'exploit !

**Mais une masse tranchante non identifiée sépara notre « couple », ces derniers s'écartant juste à temps !**

**Grell : **PAS TOUCHE A MON SEBAS-CHAN !

**Sebastian :** Encore toi -_- ?

**Ciel :** Que fais-tu ici ?!

**Will : **Navré d'interrompre votre spectacle qui je l'avoue était d'un piètre divertissement.

**Xian : **Eh ! Comment ça piètre ?!

**Une bataille s'engagea subitement entre Sebastian et Grell, se disputant sur le sujet de... l'amour (oui, tout est possible dans cette fic !) avant qu'il se fasse assommer par son supérieur et qu'il embarque. Ce fut rapide OO.**

**Xian : **Bon, on va dire que ça ira pour ce deuxième des douze travaux ^^'''... Elle est passée où Berlingot Oo ?

**Undertaker : **Ah, elle est parti avec ces deux là pour essayer de devenir une shinigamie he he he !

**Xian :** Ah bon Oo ? Bon, bah déf...

**Ciel :** MAIS TU VAS LE DESACTIVER CE FICHU ENCHANTEMENT ?!

**Xian :** Gné ?

**Sebastian : **Nous pouvons faire de grandes choses tous les deux ^^

**Ciel :** Vas au diable !

**Sebastian :** Mais vous parlez avec lui en personne ^^

**Xian :** Ah oui c'est vrai, faut que j'annule Oo ! PAR LE POUVVOIIRR DU SCRIPT !

**Sebastian s'écroula deux secondes après, laissant tomber son maître sous le choc. Il reprit conscience un peu plus tard, redevenant enfin le célèbre majordome que nous connaissons tous !**

**Sebastian :** Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se produire ?

**Ciel :** Aucun commentaire à faire sur ton absence.

**Sebastian :** Hein ?

**Ciel :** Et pas un mot sur le fait que je porte cette robe ! D'ailleurs enlève-le moi tout de suite !

**Xian :** On peut vraiment pas lui raconter ?

**Ciel :** NON !

**Xian :** C'est pas drôle... Ben, passons au défi suivant =D ! Le troisième donc !

**Sebastian :** Laquelle est-ce ?

**Xian :** Elle vient de TsukiNoShugosha : tu dois à partir de n'importe quel matériau construire une machine à voyager dans le temps !

**Lau : **J'en connais une qui a trop lue du Jules Verne, c'est de la pure fiction.

**Xian :** Et tu crois qu'on est dans quoi ? Bon, t'es partant Sebastian ?

**Sebastian :** Entendu, My Ladies.

**Il se hâta à sa nouvelle tâche ! Il rassembla divers objets plus ou moins insolites au premier abord : des branches d'arbres, des outils de jardin comme une pelle ou un râteau, pour ensuite ponctionner quelques armes dans la réserve de Bard avec un chalumeau pour relier, tout ça accompagné de diverses babioles tel des boites à musiques, de l'argenterie et divers engrenages venant des pendules du manoir.**

**Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Une machine à l'apparence étrange ornait l'entrée !**

**Sebastian :** Et voilà le travail ^^ !

**Tous : **Ça a été rapide Oo

**Sebastian :** C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

**Ciel :** Et c'est censé marcher avec quoi ?

**Sebastian : **Je vais vous montrer. Monsieur Tanaka, pouvez vous me passer votre verre ?

**Tous :** Oo ?

**Le frac déversa alors le saké de Tanaka dans un tuyau apparemment prévu à cet effet. La machine se mit en marche !**

**Sebastian : **On dit que l'alcool est un excellent stimulant, ce qui est le cas ici ! Dans quel siècle dois-je aller ?

**Xian : **Au XXIème pardi =D !

**Tout le monde tombèrent à cet annonce.**

**Ciel :** TU NOUS A DÉJÀ FAIT VISITER CE SIÈCLE À NOËL !

**Xian : **Oui mais pas dans le même endroit, nuance !

**Ciel :** Ton script seul constitue une machine à voyager dans le temps, tu t'es fichue de nous !

**Xian : **Tu n'as pas bien suivi le principe le marmot : Le but était de savoir si ton majordome était capable de faire cet exploit lui-même avec les moyens du bord !

**Ciel : **Tss !

**Sebastian : **Monsieur, puis-je m'absenter quelques instants afin d'accomplir ce défi ?

**Ciel :** Fais ce qui te chante !

**Sebastian : **Bien.

**Mais, alors que Sebastian allait entrer dans ce monstre mécanique, une forme rouge fondit dessus... et se cogna contre les commandes ! La machine s'emballa et téléporte Grell à la place de Sebastian !**

**Xian : **Bah mince alors Oo ! Heureusement que la machine est toujours là !

**Finny : **Eh attendez ! Il y a quelque chose à la place !

**Nous nous penchons alors vers cette machine... et n'y retrouvons que les habits de Grell... Oh oh !**

**Ciel : **Ne me dis pas que ?!

**Sebastian :** J'ai bien peur que si.

**Xian : **M'enfin O_O !

**Donc, chères lectrices du futur, si vous passez en Angleterre et que vous apercevez un shinigami aux cheveux rouges en tenue d'Adam essayant vainement de se cacher derrière les buissons, ne vous posez pas de questions.**

**Sebastian :** C'est bon, j'ai réparé la machine, elle devrait fonctionner à nouveau ^^

**Ciel : **J'espère bien ! Il n'est pas question que mon honneur soit bafoué si la même gaffe se répète !

**Le mécanisme se remet en marche, téléportant Sebastian... avec ses habits cette fois-ci, rassurez-vous xD ! Mais, quand le flash disparut, une autre personne se trouvait à sa place !**

**Xian :** Tiens, salut Tsuki !

**Ciel :** Encore une autre lectrice je présume ?

**TsukiNoShugosha : **Tout à fait ^^ !

**Soma :** Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

**Xian : **Bah, on n'a qu'a attendre qu'il revienne !

**Ciel : **Comme s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans cet époque de fous -_-

**Xian : **Ça me fait penser que j'avais oubliée de te dire quelque chose à ce sujet !

**Ciel :** Quoi ?

**Xian :** Tu sais comment s'appelle la reine de nos jours ?

**Ciel : **Dis toujours...

**Xian et TsukiNoShugosha : **Elisabeth :D !

**Ciel (sursaute) :** COMMENT ?!

**Lizzie : **Wouah, on a le même prénom :D !

**Ciel : **C'est un cauchemar !

**FLASH !**

**Maylin :** Tiens, revoilà Monsieur Sebastian !

**Ciel :** Comment était-ce ?

**Sebastian :** Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce siècle est vraiment étrange en tout point, quoique la mentalité des humains demeure immuablement la même.

**Xian : **Ah ! T'as été visiter le manoir aussi pour voir s'il avait changé par rapport à maintenant ?

**A cette demande, il esquissa un sourire comme seule et unique réponse.**

**TsukiNoShugosha : **Tu peux pas nous donner un tout petit indice ?

**Même sourire.**

**Xian : **Un riquiqui indice ?

**Même sourire.**

**TsukiNoShugosha : **Même pas un chouilà ?

**Même sourire.**

**Xian :** Bon d'accord, on abdique -_-

**TsukiNoShugosha réessaya la machine afin de vérifier l'état de ce fameux manoir dans le futur, nous laissant.**

**Xian : **Nous allons aborder le quatrième défi ! Attention je préviens, celui-ci est extrêmement corsé !

**Ciel :** Du moment que ce n'est pas encore un de tes tours foireux avec un philtre d'...

**Sebastian : **De quoi Monsieur ?

**Ciel :** … Rien...

**Xian :** Vu la longueur de cette lettre, vous avez intérêt à tout retenir, je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! Elle vient de calypsobluezebra ! Sa requête est tellement impressionnante qu'elle a même hanté mes nuits avec des rêves étranges, c'est peu dire Oo !

**Soma : **C'est si dingue que ça ?

**Ciel : **Je crains le pire.

**Xian : **Si tu savais ! Donc le voici **(déroule le formulaire et inspire un grand coup avant de tout déballer)** ! Alors cela consiste à aller dans un enclos plein d'éléphants rempli de souris, il doit trouver la princesse souris, qui la fera sortir de l'enclos avec l'aide de 10 000 souriceaux fans de hard gay (tenue obligatoire: minishort de cuir je précise) ensuite tu dois prendre un char en forme de jambon afin de tuer un dieu (sensé être immortel) avec comme arme un éventail, une poêle, un cure dent et un préservatif (devant tous être utilisés séparément, dans un délai de 4,3298 minutes). Tu dois ensuite trouver une petite culotte en dentelle rose fuchsia ayant appartenu à Dumbledore et l'utiliser comme clé sur un monde parallèle. Cette culotte te mènera à un squelette avec une coupe afro jouant du violon et qui te donnera le défi suivant : en tenue de soubrette tu seras, afin de séduire un t-rex anthropophage et un dragon suicidaire. Ensuite tu iras chercher une statue de Lucifer et tu tourneras autour en chantant la chanson la plus stupide du monde, tellement stupide que beaucoup en sont morts. Si tu survis, il faudra que tu trouves le plus grand pervers de l'univers et que tu arrive a trouver une femme parfaite, sans aucun défaut, ensuite, il faudra la désamorcer car cette femme est en fait une bombe et elle menace de faire disparaître tout les vignobles de France. Le code de désamorçage est le 88344506635792819833645 et vous devez le taper en 5 secondes et 3 centièmes, ainsi vous sauverez le monde. Enfin tu affrontera un monstre a tête moche et à corps d'homme, j'ai cité DSK, et tu libérera toutes ses prisonnières, en sachant que personne n'a réussi à pénétrer dans sa demeure, entourée par 100 murs épais de 1 kilomètre chacun, avec des no man's land large de 100 kilomètres surveillés par des Cerbères armés de bazookas. Ah et aussi, Ciel Phantomhive a été capturé par lui, ça devrait aider :)  
Si tu réussis, tu auras le droit a une récompense qui n'en n'est pas...

**Sebastian :** C'est fait.

**Xian :** Ah bo-QUUOOIIIIIIIIII ?! DEJA?! TU M'AS MÊME PAS LAISSEE LE TEMPS DE FINIR DE LIRE !

**Ciel :** T'étais tellement partie dans ta lecture que tu n'avais même pas remarquée que je m'étais fait enlever entre-deux !

**Sebastian :** C'était d'une facilité déconcertante.

**Xian :** C-C'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas avoir fait tout ça en deux minutes ?!

**Sebastian :** Je suis désolé pour t'avoir fait patienter durant ce temps. J'ai aussi la potion que je devais chercher dans une certaine école. Poudlard je crois...

**Xian : **Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu as fait pour accomplir toutes ces étapes OO

**Maylin :** Euh... Vous avez quand même pas fait TOUT à la lettre Oo ?!

**Xian : **Paix à leur âme.

**Soma :** Moi je n'ai plus réussi à suivre depuis le passage du jambon.

**Ciel : **Par contre j'ai pas confiance à cette glace qu'on a eu comme soi-disant récompense.

**Sebastian : **Un Cornetto Enigma je présume.

**Xian (se rappelle de la review au complet) :** Oo ?

**Sebastian : **D'ailleurs, nous avons trouvé cette lectrice en cours de route.

**calypsobluezebra : **Yo !

**? : **Ohhhhh, quelle beauté ! Ce glaçage au caramel si délicat sur un cône vanillé aux arômes si épanouissantes, serait-ce un de nos nouveaux produits ?!

**Soma : **Qui c'est celui-là ?

**Ciel :** V-Vicomte de Druitt !

**Vicomte :** Le parfum de cette glace m'a conduit jusqu'à votre demeure si enchanteresse ! Et les grains de café qui renforcent cette impression olfactive huummm !

**Ciel :** Eh bien goûtez-y si vous y tenez tant.

**Vicomte :** Quel privilège vous m'accordez, je ne sais que dire owwwwhhh ! Comment j'en tremble d'excitation face à cette nouvelle découverte !

**Ciel :** N'en faites pas trop non plus -_-

**Aghni : **Vous savez de quoi est fait cette glace au moins ?

**Xian et ****calypsobluezebra**** (rire diabolique) : **Héhéhéhé *_* !

**POUF !**

**Une fumée épaisse recouvrit le Vicomte. Tout le monde porta de l'attention à ce brouillard. Soudainement, Sebastian embarqua Ciel et Lizzie sous le bras et les cacha dans le manoir !**

**Soma :** Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

**Xian :** J'y crois pas, ça a vraiment marché ! Au fait, à tous ce qui sont encore mineurs dans le coin, je vous conseillerais de faire de même !

**Finny :** Bah pourquoi ?

**C'est ainsi qu'une masse poilue de la forme d'un ourson au regard lubrique sursauta.**

**Oui, cachez-vous. La menace est arrivé. Votre pire cauchemar. Pedobear est sur la place.**

**Xian : **Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le Vicomte avait déjà tous les critères pour incarner Pedobear ?

**calypsobluezebra**** : **Va savoir ^^'

**Finny (cours très vite) :** Au secours !

**Soma : **Mais c'est quoi cet animal enragé ?!

**Xian : **T'as quel âge déjà ?

**Soma : **Dix-sept, pourquoi ?

**Pedobear :** *_* !

**L'ourson coursa alors aussitôt Soma ! Sebastian arriva enfin à la rescousse !... Arg Oo ! **

**Oh What the !**

**- Bip - Mesdames et Messieurs, pour des raisons évidentes et afin de ne pas traumatiser un public sensible, la scène ou Pedobear se fait cas*** par Sebastian à été censuré. Merci de votre attention – Bip - **

**Xian : **Mon dieu, c'était hard Oo !

**calypsobluezebra**** : **OO

**Xian :** Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pouvais te montrer aussi cruel Oo !

**Sebastian (sourire machiavélique) :** Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome après -nous passer au prochain défi ?

**Ciel :** Mais que s'est-il passé bon-sang ?!

**Sebastian : **Rien d'important, ne vous en faites pas ^^

**calypsobluezebra embarqua alors ce qui restait de l'ex-Vicomte chez Scotland-Yard.**

**Xian : **Nous passons donc à** (sourire sadique à Ciel)**... Kitsune =D !

**Ciel : **Ah non, pas encore elle !

**Sebastian : **Quelque chose ne va pas ?

**Xian :** T'inquiète pas, c'est une autre proposition, rien à voir avec tout à l'heure (enfin c'est quand même dommage T-T) !

**Ciel : **Ouf !

**Sebastian : **C'est drôle, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'elle ait citée la première..

**Xian : **Alors cette cinquième épreuve repose sur un nouvel apprentissage ^^ ! Sebastian devra t'enseigner quelque chose de spécial !

**Ciel (sueurs) : **Ah non non non non !

**Kitsune :** Eh si ! La cuisine !

**Bard : **Je vais finir par avoir l'habitude de voir toutes ces nouvelles.

**Ciel : **Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit moi qui soit mêlé à ces tours ?!

**Xian et Kitsune : **Parce qu'on t'aime bien Ciel :D !

**Ciel : **Oh misère -_-

**Xian :** Tiens Kitsune, j'ai pris quelques notes au sujet de ton autre proposition !

**Sebastian (lit par dessus) : **« Note : Un démon est capable de changer la constitution de son contractant et ainsi de lui faire porter... sa descendance démoniaque » ?

**Gros silence. **

**Cheminement dans l'esprit de Sebastian.**

**Réflexion.**

**Dirty Dance.**

**Moment d'absence.**

**Aucun souvenir.**

**Kitsune. **

**Première proposition.**

**Oubli.**

**Note compromettante.**

**Jeune maître.**

…

**Écran Bleu Windows.**

**Ciel : **C-C n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois Oo !

**Sebastian :** J'aurais... fait ça Oo ?

**Ciel :** Oo

**Sebastian : **Oo

**Ils restèrent en mode pause, statufiés et choqués se regardant avec des yeux aussi gros que des boules de billards. Ciel ne savait quoi dire pour dissiper cet embrouille tandis que son majordome pensait tout autre chose.**

**Chères lectrices, nous venons d'assister au plus gros malentendu de l'histoire de Black Butler.**

**Ils remirent au mois une demi-heure avant de reprendre leurs esprits et d'aller en cuisine afin de débuter la leçon... en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.**

**Sebastian :** Nous allons commencer par un plat simple qui nécessite que peu de préparation... range cette arme Bard... D'abord, l'entrée.

**Ciel :** Super...

**Sebastian prit alors un livre de cuisine qu'il posa sur le plan de travail. Il le feuilleta.**

**Sebastian : **Voilà, une salade de Radis Pamplemousse fera l'affaire.

**Ciel :** T'appelles ça un plat simple ?!

**Sebastian :** Rassurez-vous, elle est rapide à préparer. Munissons-nous des ingrédients nécessaires...

**Ils mirent l'essentiel sur la table : Le radis pamplemousse, de l'huile de noix, du vinaigre de vin, du sel et du poivre ! Mais une certaine tension régnait. Non parce que tous le monde les observait dubitatifs à l'entrée de la salle mais on dirait qu'il y a comme un sentiment... de gêne entre le maître et son majordome. Rien d'étonnant vu ce fameux malentendu. Vous croyez qu'on devrait faire quelque chose ? … Non ? … Alors on les laisse dans cette situation muahahahaha !**

**Finny : **Pourquoi tu ris toute seule ?

**Xian : **Ah, pour rien *_*

**Sebastian : **Allons, mettez y plus de concentration Monsieur.

**Ciel : **J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, elle est dure à râper !

**Sebastian :** Il faut un peu plus d'ardeur ! Laissez-moi vous guider.

**Il prit la main de Ciel pour l'aider à finir de râper le radis... quoique que ce dernier était tellement bien parti par la suite qu'il a bien failli râper les doigts de son majordome avec Oo !**

**Soma : **Pourquoi on fait pas un plat au curry à la place -_- ? C'est d'un ennui.

**Undertaker : **He he he. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé qu'ils fassent ma recette préférée.

**Lizzie : **C'est quoi ?

**Undertaker :** Un goûter avec des biscuits en forme d'os ! J'en mange tous les jours !

**Finny :** E-En forme d'os ?!

**Xian et Kitsune : **Taisez-vous !

**Ciel :** C'est bon, lâche ma main !

**Sebastian : **Veuillez m'excuser. Il faut ensuite couper une ou deux belles tranches fines pour la présentation.

**Bard :** On pourrait pas rajouter du piquant à cette préparation ?

**Tous :** RANGE TON ARME !

**Bard :** Oh bon -_-...

**Ciel :** Aie !

**Sebastian :** Je vous avais prévenu que ce couteau était tranchant. Je vais vous chercher des pansements.

**Lizzie :** Si j'avais pu choisir le plat, ça aurait été une forêt noire avec tout plein de cerises !

**Finny :** Et moi un énorme pudding !

**Sebastian :** Mais vous ne parlez que de desserts. D'ailleurs, sortez tous de la cuisine, vous déconcentrez Monsieur.

**Tous :** Mais !

**Sebastian : **Allez !

**Xian et Kitsune : **Eh, on doit surveiller le bon déroulement de la préparation pour approuver ta réussite ou non !

**Sebastian :** Bon, seulement vous deux. Et je ne veux pas un bruit. _Pas un seul._

**Xian et Kitsune :**Glups Oo

**Sebastian s'absenta pour aller chercher de quoi soigner son maître. Il les ramena ensuite à...**

**BOUM !**

… **Et l'irréparable arriva.**

**Sebastian (sourire meurtrier) :** J'avais dit _pas un bruit._

**Kitsune (coupe afro à la place des cheveux) : **C'est pas nous OO !

**Xian (idem) : **Juré, on n'a rien fait Oo !

**Sebastian :** B.a.r.d.

**Bard : **Pour une fois c'est pas moi !

**Sebastian :** Q-Que OO ?! MONSIEUR ! QUE FAITES VOUS AVEC CE LANCE-FLAMME ?!

**Ciel (coupe afro) : **Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas un pot de crème chantilly -_-

**Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Notre cher Ciel a été capable de confondre crème chantilly et le lance flamme de Bard, voulant profiter de l'absence de son démon afin de se « servir comme il se doit ». Comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, tout est possible dans une fic.**

**Bard : **Et on me dit de ne pas utiliser mon artillerie ! C'est pas du jeu !

**Sebastian :** Monsieur, vous devrez avoir honte !

**Ciel :** Et comment j'aurais pu deviner que je pouvais mourir à cause d'une simple sucrerie ?!

**Lizzie : **Le plat est parti en fumée Oo !

**Ciel : **Hors de question que je recommence !

**Sebastian :** Et pourtant c'est ce que vous allez faire !

**Il vérifia dans les placards pour voir ce qui a pu échapper au désastre...**

**Sebastian : **Si vos capacités à cuisiner sont plutôt faibles, vous possédez néanmoins un véritable talent pour la pyrotechnique, pratiquement tous les aliments ont été réduits à néant. Un exploit, vous avez fait mieux que Bard en un seul essai.

**Ciel : **La ferme !

**Sebastian (souffle) : **Bon... Il ne nous reste que des œufs, de la farine et du lait...

**Xian :** DES CRÊPES *_* !

**Tous :** Hein Oo ?

**Xian : **Bah... C'est une idée quoi, puisqu'on a ce qu'il faut ^^'''

**Soma :** J'adore ça !

**Lizzie : **Ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangée !

**Undertaker :** Pourquoi pas après tout ? Ça me changera un peu he he he !

**Finny :** Oh ouais ! Des crêpes !

**Sebastian : **Vu que c'est tout ce qui nous reste, nous allons faire une exception cette fois-ci, qu'en dites-vous Monsieur ?

**Ciel (ravi) :** J'accepte volontiers.

**Sebastian essuya alors les traces de suie sur les habits de son contractant et de le recoiffer pour finalement se hâter à la préparation des crêpes ! D'ailleurs au final, tout le monde mit la main à la pâte, au détriment du majordome ! Ciel s'en sortait pas trop mal ce coup-ci, mais Sebastian veillait que son protégé ne s'approche pas d'un produit suspect ou potentiellement dangereux au vu des dégâts précédents. **

**Nous arrivons donc au moment le plus important et le plus crucial : la cuisson des crêpes !**

**Bard :** Qui aurait deviné que ça se terminerait en crêpe-party ?

**Sebastian : **Il faut badigeonner la poêle avec de l'huile pour chaque crêpe avant d'étaler la pâte.

**Ciel : **Oui... Ah !

**Sebastian :** Si vous ne la mettez pas assez vite, la pâte se déforme et donne un mauvais résultat, faites plus attention.

**Ciel : **Et comme ça ?

**Sebastian :** Ça ressemble plus àune éclaboussure qu'une crêpe, réessayez.

**Ciel : **Rahh !

**Bard : **Là, on dirait une mouche qui s'est pris un pare-brise.

**Ciel : **D'où tu sors ça toi ?

**Sebastian : **Là, c'est parfait. Il faut attendre un moment avant de la retourner.

**Ciel :** On fait comment ?

**Sebastian : **Soit vous la retournez avec une spatule, soit vous la faites voler, au choix.

**Ciel :** Je vais essayer la deuxième méthode... Hop !

_**Plop !**_

**Ciel :** Oups.

**Bard :** Qui se porte volontaire pour la récupérer au plafond ?

**Maylin :** Sans façon.

_**Plop !**_

**Soma :** Aaahhh, je vois plus rien !

**Aghni :** Calmez-vous mon prince, c'est juste Seigneur Ciel qui a effectué un mauvais lancer !

**Ciel :** Ce coup-ci c'est la bonne !

_**Zouf !**_

_**Gloups !**_

**Sebastian :** Vous savez, le but n'est pas de ravitailler le pigeon du coin en l'envoyant par la fenêtre.

**Ciel :** Oh ça va hein !

**Il fallut encore huit tentatives pour qu'il réussisse enfin à retourner sa première crêpe.**

**Sebastian : **Il y a donc de l'espoir.

**Ciel : **T'as dit quoi ?

**Sebastian :** Que quand vous y mettez de la bonne volonté vous y arrivez.

**Ciel :** Tss.

**Au bout d'une quarantaine de crêpes, tout le monde se mit enfin à table afin de savourer le résultat autour des pots de confiture, de sucre et de nutella, ce dernier étant directement importé du futur via le script.**

**Tous : **Huumm, c'est trop bon *_* ! Ciel t'es un vrai cordon bleu !

**Sebastian : **Dois-je comprendre que j'ai passé cette étape avec succès ?

**Xian et Kitsune : **Voui *_* !

**Ciel :** Qu'on ne m'y reprenne pas pour la cuisine, plus jamais je n'y mettrais les pieds !

**Le repas se termina par le départ de Kitsune qui embarqua ce qui restait de crêpes ayant été fait par le Comte Phantomhive en personne.**

**Xian :** T'aurais pu m'en laisser une Kitsune Oo !

**Ciel : **Quel est le défi suivant ?

**Xian :** Le sixième ?

**Ciel : **On n'en est qu'au sixième ?!

**Xian : **Il y en a douze je te rappelle ^^ !

**Ciel :** Génial...

**Xian :** Alors celle-ci nous vient de... Cyahni8...

**Cyahni8 : **Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Xian : **C'est pas un peu cruel avec cette histoire de chat OO ?

**Sebastian :** Quel chat ?

**Cyahni8 :** Tu as dit qu'on pouvait demander tout ce qu'on voulait non ?

**Xian : **Pas faux... Bon, alors le défi est que...

**VROUF !**

**Xian :** L-La feuille à cramée juste entre mes doigts Oo !

**Cyahni8 :** Quoi ?!

**Sebastian (yeux démoniaques) :** Allons, _de quel défi parlez-vous ?_

**Xian et Cyahni8 :** Oh oh Oo !

**Sebastian : **_Allez-vous être raisonnables ?_

**Xian et Cyahni8 :** Glups !

**Ciel :** De quel défi s'agissait-il ?

**Sebastian :** Rien, Monsieur, _n'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ?_

**Xian :**O-On va passer au défi suivant ! M-Mais toujours attitré comme étant la sixième !

**Sebastian :** _C'est trop aimable._

**Xian :** B-Bon, celui-ci consiste à savoir si tu étais capable de détruire la Terre !

**Ciel :** PARDON ?

**Sebastian : **En théorie oui, même si cela prend beaucoup de temps. Mais, pour votre survie **(re-sourire démoniaque),** je crois qu'il serait sage que je le mettes pas à exécution.

**Ciel : **Tant mieux ! Je te l'aurais interdit de toute façon !

**Xian :** On n'a vraiment pas de chance Oo !

**Cyahni8 :** Il en reste encore une !

**Xian :** Dernière tentative ! Peux tu aller sur Mars et te nourrir exclusivement de chocolat ?

**Sebastian :** Ça c'est dans mes cordes.

**Ciel (sceptique) :** Et tu comptes y aller comment ?

**Sebastian prit alors le pot de nutella qui restait sur la table et siffla un grand coup.**

**Tous :** ...

**Bard :** Et ?

**? :** Miamiamiamiamiamiamiamiamiam ia

**Aghni :** Mais c'est !

**Xian : **Encore les Nyan-Cats Oo !

**Sebastian : **À tout à l'heure jeune maître !

**Et zouf ! Ils embarquèrent à nouveau notre majordome dans l'espace.**

**Xian : **Je crois que ça répond du coup à ta prochaine question s'il était capable d'envahir l'univers avec des chats Oo

**Cyahni8 : **Il a déjà son armée Oo

**Xian : **Notre temps est compté Oo !

**Ciel : **Vous êtes complètement à la masse surtout -_-

**Undertaker :** Je vois d'ici le tableau : Sebastian Michaelis, le premier homme à avoir marché sur Mars !

**Tanaka :** Ho ho ho.

**En suivant la logique d'Undertaker, si de nos jours un certain robot du nom de Curiosity trouve des traces de semelles sur cette planète, c'est que le majordome des enfers est passé par ici !**

**Le démon revint quelques temps plus tard, le pot de nutella vide. Il câlina ses boules de poils biscottés avant qu'ils reprennent leur envol, laissant des magnifiques arc-en-ciels à l'horizon.**

**Sebastian : **Vous avez des goûts étranges concernant ces pâtes de chocolats.

**Ciel :** Sebastian.

**Sebastian :** Oui Monsieur ?

**Ciel : **Que caches-tu derrière ton dos ?

**Sebastian : **Ce n'est pas important ^^'

**Ciel :** Alors comment peux-tu expliquer la présence de cet arc-en-ciel ?!

**Sebastian :** Je me suis dit qu'on pouvait en garder un ici ^^''

**Ciel :** RENVOIE-LE D'OU IL VIENT !

**Sebastian (soupir) : **À vos ordres...

**Il lâcha avec regret le dernier Nyan-Cat qui partit avec les autres... et fit faire un tour sur Neptune à Cyahni8.**

**Xian : **Félicitations, tu as réussi la moitié des épreuves ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant fini !

**Sebastian :** Je suis toujours prêt.

**Ciel : **Reposons-nous pour le moment, nous avons le temps.

**Xian :** Ok, alors nous avons une pause d'un quart d'heure ^^ !

**Tout le monde allaient vaquer à leurs occupations durant ce temps, profitant de ce moment d'arrêt. Sebastian profita de cet occasion pour prendre Ciel à part, voulant éclaircir certains points obscurs.**

**Sebastian : **Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais... c'est au sujet de tout à l'heure...

**Ciel :** Je t'ai dit de ne faire aucun commentaire là-dessus !

**Sebastian :** Mais cette note, de mon moment d'absence, je veux en être sûr.

**Ciel :** Ça suffit, tais toi ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre sur cette histoire !

**Sebastian :** Mais si on...

**Ciel :** « On » quoi Sebastian ?

**Sebastian :** Sachez que j'en prends la totale responsabilité si vous venez à mettre nos enfants au monde !

**SBAF !**

**Soma : **C'était quoi ce bruit Oo ?

**Lau : **Il semblerait que ça vienne du bureau :D

**Maylin :** Je me demande ce qui se passe là-bas...

**Retour au bureau.**

**Ciel :** TU AS FUME QUOI POUR ME SORTIR CA ?!

**Sebastian :** Mais Mons-

**Ciel :** IL SE N'EST RIEN PASSE ENTRE NOUS, C'EST CLAIR ?!

**Sebastian :** R..Rien du tout Oo ?

**Ciel :** OUI ! MAINTENANT FICHES MOI LA PAIX !

**Sebastian :** Oo

**Ciel :** ET CESSE DE ME FIXER COMME ÇA !

**Sebastian : **Vous auriez pu me le dire plus tôt ! Diable sais que je me suis inquiété pour vous !

**Ciel :** Et tu voulais que je dise quoi devant tout le monde ?! Que tu ne m'avais pas sauté ?!

**Sebastian :** Monsieur votre langage !

**Du coup, la pause dura encore plusieurs minutes, Ciel et Sebastian tardant à sortir alors que le reste s'était reposé.**

**Xian :** Ça sent l'engueulade à plein nez :3 !

**Ciel : **Comment tu sais ça toi ?!

**Xian : **Quand on est l'auteure d'une fic, on a le privilège de pouvoir lire entre les lignes :3. Très croustillant votre dispute d'ailleurs ^^ !

**Ciel : **Je vais te !

**Sebastian :** Me revoici.

**Xian : **Parfait (ouf) ! Nous reprenons donc par un défi assez particulier venant de S-Lay L !

**Sebastian : **En quoi consiste-elle cette fois-ci ?

**Xian :** La septième tâche est... qu'on va te transformer en Maylin et tu feras tout ce que Ciel demande :D !

**Sebastian :** -_-'

**Ciel :** Tout ce que je demande ? Mais il a toujours été sous mes ordres, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est nouveau...

**Xian : **Profites-en pour innover un peu ^^ !

**Maylin :** E-En q-q-quelqu'un co-o-omme moi ?!

**Finny : **Euh, je ne voudrais pas dire, mais je ne vois pas comment on pourrait métamorphoser Sebastian à ce point ^^'

**Ciel :** Même en lui mettant un corset et qu'on le serre au maximum, il resterait trop grand de toute manière.

**Sebastian :** Merci pour cette attention...

**Xian :** Tu crois qu'un script ça sert à quoi ? Bon allez, je te laisse l'honneur !

**Ciel (sourire sadique) : **Trop aimable.

**POUF !**

**Un nuage de fumée enveloppa Sebastian. Une fois dissipé, une copie conforme de Maylin y figurait à la place ! Des couettes rouges jusqu'aux jupons avec ses revolvers cachés en dessous, on n'y voyait que du feu !**

**Mais Sebastian eut un peu de mal à avancer au premier abord.**

**Sebastian : **Maylin, il faut vraiment qu'on revoit la correction de tes lunettes -_-

**Bard :** C'est si flou que ça ?

**Maylin :** M-M-Mais je ne veux pas les changer puisque c'est un cadeau de Monsieur !

**Sebastian : **Je ne pensais pas que ta vue avait autant régressée que ça.

**Ciel (sarcastique) : **Ma parole, tu éprouve des difficultés avec seulement des problèmes de vue ?

**Xian : **Eh bé ! Sachant qu'il faut aussi prendre en compte qu'il devra faire le ménage et la cuisine en mode contorsionniste, t'es pas sorti de l'auberge ^^ !

**S-Lay L : **Allez au boulot ^^ !

**Finny (sursaute) : **Ouah ! Je l'avais pas vue Oo !

**Sebastian :** Yes, My Ladies.

**Sebastian marcha presque droit, la vue de cette servante étant une vraie galère. Mais en tant que majordome, qui plus est de la maison Phantomhive, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur ! **

**Il réussit alors l'exploit de se rééquilibrer au bout de seulement quelques mètres ! **

**Ciel : **Tu fais des progrès, mais qu'en est-il si tu portais une pile d'assiettes haute de vingts-mètres ?

**Sebastian: **Entendu.

**Ciel (sourire narquois) : **N'oublie pas le contorsionniste !

**Sebastian : **Ce sera fait.

**Il prit toutes les assiettes du placard et se recourba, les portant tous sur son talon du pied gauche, sa main droite agitant le plumeau pour enlever la poussière tandis que de celui de gauche s'occupait de doser la poudre à lessive.**

**Xian :** C'est un majordome multitâche Oo !

**Ciel (agacé) : **Je veux que tu fasse un triple salto en ne brisant rien !

**Il effectua alors un triple soleil, la pile d'assiette vola très haut et un nuage de poussière entoura le majordome à cause du plumeau.**

**Ciel (sourire) :** Je m'en doutais.

**Mais, surprise ! D'un geste la poussière disparut et la pile d'assiettes retomba pile sur le talon droit ! Pire, il a même eu le temps d'étendre le linge entre-deux Oo !**

**Sebastian : **Vous disiez Monsieur ?

**Ciel :** …

**Finny : **Wouah, vous êtes trop fort Sebastian !

**Xian et L-Say L :** On dirait une Maylin en mode sans échec !

**Soma : **Hein ?

**Ciel :** Et pour tirer ?

**Sebastian : **Sur quelle cible ?

**Ciel :** Ce que tu veux mais de près uniquement !

**Finny : **Sachant qu'elle ne voit que de loin, je me demande comment il va faire.

**La fausse Maylin prit alors ses deux revolvers en main et tira... sur la paille auquel Xian et L-Say L buvaient leurs boissons respectives.**

**Xian : **Maman Oo !

**L Say-L : **Nom de Oo !

**Undertaker : **J'en connais deux qui ont du voir leurs lanternes cinématiques défiler devant leurs yeux hi hi hi !

**Sebastian :** En plein dans le mille ^^

**Ciel ne s'avouant pas vaincu ordonna Sebastian d'exercer diverses autres tâches comme d'établir une échelle humaine (j'ai le vertige Oo), suivi d'affrontements diverses avec des maîtres d'arts martiaux et bien d'autres. Rien n'y fait, même sous une autre peau il restait toujours le plus parfait des majordomes du monde.**

**Sebastian :** Alors, Monsieur s'avoue-t-il vaincu ?

**Ciel : **Oh c'est bon ! T'as gagné !

**L Say-L :** Dommage que ça n'a pas duré très longtemps ^^

**Sebastian :** Il faut bien une fin à...

**POUF !**

**Ciel : **Mais qu'est ce que ?!

**Maylin : **Oh mon Dieu regardez Oo !

**Soma : **Sebastian !

**Xian et L-Say L : **I-Il a fini en Oo !

**Sebastian :** Crôa O_O ?

**Tous :** EN GRENOUILLLLLEEE OO ?!

**Grell : **Non bande de nazes ! Un beau et magnifique crapeau ! Vous n'y connaissez rien en contes de fées !

**Ciel :** Comment as-tu réussi à revenir, je te croyais coincé au XXIème siècle !

**Grell :** Disons que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen ! Déjà que j'ai du me racheter des fringues entre-deux !

**Xian :** MON SCRIPT ?! IL A DISPARU Oo !

**Grell :** Il est juste ici hyahaha ! Comme ça j'ai pu changer l'élu de mon cœur en prince charmant !

**Ciel :** T'appelles ce truc visqueux un prince charmant ?!

**Sebastian :** Crôa -_-'''

**Grell : **T'as jamais lue la princesse et le crapeau ?! Ce dernier se transforme en prince lorsque sa dulcinée le libère du sort avec un baiser d'ammouurr ! Viens par ici mon crapeau !

**Sebastian :** Crôa Oo !

**Bard :** Mais il faut faire quelque chose !

**Ciel :** Laisse, je meurs d'envie de voir cette scène.

**L-Say L : **T'es vraiment un sadique Oo

**Ciel : **Que veux tu, on ne se refait pas.

**Xian : **Rends-moi mon script !

**BING !**

**En un bond, Grell s'est reçu un coup de karatéka sur la joue, venant du Sebastian devenu crapeau !**

**Il fit catapulté à l'autre bout, laissant tomber le script au passage !**

**Xian : **Ca y est j'ai récupérée mon calepin !

**Tous :** Oo

**Aghni : **Même en grenouille il est indestructible Oo !

**Maylin :** Qu'il est classe *_* !

**Ciel :** J'aurais tout vu -_-

**Sebastian : **Crôa !

**En deux coups de crayons, Sebastian revint enfin à son apparence initiale alors que L-Say L partit rejoindre Grell afin de lui demander un autographe.**

**Sebastian :** Nous sommes au huitième défi non ?

**Xian : **Tout juste ! Celui-ci à été écrite par coccinelle ^^ ! D'ailleurs, c'est ton jour concernant les travestissements !

**Sebastian : **C'est à dire que je dois devenir une autre personne une nouvelle fois ?

**Xian : **Mieux ! Tu devras faire le French Cancan :D !

**Ciel :** Le French quoi ?

**coccinelle (prend un dictionnaire) : **Le French Cancan est une danse d'origine française (d'où son nom) exercée dans des cabarets et music-halls la plupart du temps, est licencieuse car les femmes portaient une longue robe, des jupons et une culotte fendue, les mouvements consistant à lever la jambe très haut et soulevant la robe avec, la rendant très osé et sensuelle ^^ ! Elle a ensuite été importée dans le monde entier !

**Finny :** Bonjour ^^ !

**Bard : **Sans blague Oo ? J'ai déjà vu ça dans mon pays !

**Ciel :** Je ne veux pas manquer ce spectacle.

**Sebastian :** Bon. Je reviens dans quelques instants le temps de mettre une tenue appropriée.

**Ciel :** Fais donc.

**Sebastian partit.**

**Xian (prend l'appareil photo) :** C'est la deuxième fois qu'il doit aller se changer depuis la première épreuve, il ne faut pas que je laisse passer cette occasion *_* !

**Ciel :** Perverse.

**Xian :** Même pas vrai ! Je reviens !

**Xian partit.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Sebastian revint seul avec sa fameuse tenue.**

**Ciel : **Où est Xian ?

**Sebastian :** Phiou, ça a été dur de nettoyer cette pagaille ^^

**Lizzie : **Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Sebastian : **Avec toutes ces traces de sang, j'ai mis un peu de temps à tout enlever ^^

**Bard :** T-Traces de sang ?!

**Ciel : **Ne me dis pas que...

**Lau :** Notre majordome aurait donc liquidé notre auteure ?

**Tous :** QUOI Oo ?!

**Sebastian : **Rassurez-vous, elle est juste inconsciente ^^

**Tous : **Hein o_o ?

**Ciel :** Mais tu parlais de sang à l'instant !

**Sebastian :** Oui, son hémorragie nasale a été tellement fulgurante qu'elle s'est évanouie d'un coup ^^

**Ciel : **J'ai compris -_-'''

**Xian (hémorragie power) :** Urrrggg... Je suis vraiment navré mes chères lectrices mais c'était plus fort que moi x_X !

**Bard : **T'es déjà réveillée ?

**Xian : **J'ai craqué juste au moment le plus intéressant T-T

**Finny : **Quel moment ?

**Xian : **Bon, restons optimiste, j'ai des photos du haut, c'est déjà ça *_* !

**Ciel : **Je ne veux pas savoir à quel instant tu t'es écroulée -_-

**coccinelle : **Mamamia, quelle tenue, et cette perruque *_* !

**Xian : **Totalement d'accord avec toi *_* ! Sebastian, on devrait te mettre en robe plus souvent !

**Sebastian : **Je préfère mon uniforme.

**Lizzie : **Euh Oo... Ciel, il faut que je te dise quelque chose !

**Ciel : **Plus tard Lizzie. Alors, qu'attends-tu pour danser ?

**Lizzie : **Mais c'est très important !

**La musique s'activa et Sebastian commença à exécuter les mouvements de danse en levant la jambe droite, faisant rougir toute l'assemblée (ressors un kleenex pour son nez). Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir ça !**

**BANG !**

**Frances : **Non mais regardez-moi ce carnage ! C'est une honte ! Vous avez tous perdu la tête ?!

…**Dit-t-elle en tenant une Xian assommée par le colback, sachant qu'elle avait obligatoirement quelque chose à voir dedans vu de quoi elle a été capable la dernière fois.**

**coccinelle :** Je crois que je vais éviter de dire que c'est moi qui ait eue l'idée de ce défi Oo

**Ciel : **T-Tantes Frances ?!

**Lizzie :** C'est ce que j'ai essayée de te dire, elle devait arriver cet après-midi T-T !

**Frances :** Je le crois pas ! Vous avez en plus engagé cette dévergondée pour vos soi-disant festivités ?!

**Bard : **Eh, elle ne croit tout de même pas que Sebastian est vraiment une danseuse OO ?

**Soma : **Elle ne l'a même pas reconnu Oo !

**Frances : **Ciel, tu est à cent lieux d'imaginer la punition que tu vas recevoir !

**Ciel : **Oh oh Oo !

**Frances : **Mais je vais commencer par TOI !

**Sebastian : **Moi Oo''' ?

**Frances : **Je vais te faire mettre une tenue bien plus convenable que cette robe ! Ça t'apprendra !

**Sebastian : **Mais Madame la Marquise, je...

**Frances : **Tu oserais me répondre ?

**Sebastian : **Bien sur que non, mais je...

**Frances : **Pas de mais !

**Elle embarqua Sebastian sans que personne put lui révéler son identité.**

**Soma : **Vous croyez qu'elle va réagir comment quand elle apprendra la vérité ?

**Bard : **Surtout quand elle verra que c'est un homme...

**Ciel : **Et que c'est Sebastian... mon honneur en prend un coup ! Je suis fichu !

**Xian : **Arg, qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? J'ai un de ces maux de tête X_x !

**coccinelle : **Tu ne devineras jamais ^^''''

**Mais en revanche, personne ne se serait attendu... à cette future scène.**

**Il n'y eut pas de cris de surprise venant du manoir, encore moins des menaces de morts visant notre pauvre victime, mais ils en ressortirent tous les deux... et Sebastian n'avait pas de nouveau son uniforme, mais bel et bien une nouvelle robe ! Il semblait même encore plus féminin qu'avant !**

**Ciel : **Mais que Oo ?!

**Frances (machiavélique) : **Maintenant que je me suis occupée d'elle comme il se doit, c'est à ton tour !

**Ciel (panique) : **A-Attends !

**Là, on a bien entendu les cris de détresse du Comte du coin, subissant la torture des cheveux tellement bien plaqués à l'arrière que même le gel Dop ne pourrait pas faire mieux, avec en complément quelques... fessés, en plein public, tout le monde étant médusés par cette scène. Cette tante est la plus diabolique que j'ai jamais connue, je veux me tirer d'ici avant que ce ne soit mon tour Oo ! **

**Sebastian : **Elle ne l'avait pas corrigée de cette manière depuis la première année où j'étais à son service ^^

**Xian : **M-Mais comment t'as fait pour pas te faire démasquer Oo ?!

**Sebastian : **Rien de plus simple : J'ai fait éteindre toutes les lumières et fait plonger la pièce dans l'obscurité. De ce fait, elle ne pouvait rien voir et vu que c'était la seule salle ou sont entreposés les robes...

**Aghni : **Astucieux, vraiment vous m'étonnerez toujours Sebastian !

**Sebastian : **Par contre, je compatis à ce qu'a du subir mon jeune maître auparavant...

**coccinelle :** Pourquoi ?

**Sebastian :** Les corsets sont vraiment très serrés, ce n'est pas simple de se déplacer avec cette cage en tissu.

**Xian :** Tu portes un...un... O_o !

**Il fallut une fois de plus réanimer l'auteure alors que la Tante partit avec coccinelle, qui portant des habits de notre époque a été jugée indécente pour la sienne, ayant déjà par le passé relooké de force quelques pauvres parisiens qui n'avaient rien demandé. Sebastian dût aussi s'absenter afin de remettre sa queue de pie et d'étaler de la pommade sur les endroits devenus rouges sur la peau de Ciel... essaye d'imaginer la scène suite à la fessé qu'il a reçu... l'image d'un majordome passant de la crème à cet endroit stratégique est curieuse Oo**

**Xian : **Hohohoho ! Il nous reste encore quatre travaux à effectuer ! Nous arrivons au neuvième défi qui vient de Naru No Atsu ^^ !

**?: **Miaou !

**Ciel : **J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas l'un des nombreux chats que tu as ramené ultérieurement -_- ?

**Sebastian : **Oh, pardonnez-moi mais lors de Noël, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^''

**Bard : **Tiens, ça me dit quelque chose !

**Finny : **Oui, on s'était fait attaquer par un ange que Sebastian a ensuite transformé en...

**Xian : **Ce n'est quand même pas !

**Angela :** Miaou !

**Tous : **Oo !

**Ciel :** Et si -_-

**Xian :** Si je m'attendais à ça Oo'...Euh... Sebastian, ça te dérange pas qu'on lui rende sa forme originelle juste le temps de cette tâche ^^'' ?

**Sebastian : **Elle est mentionnée là-dedans ?

**Xian :** Bah voui ^^'

**Sebastian :** Et j'ai la garantie qu'elle redevienne un chat à la fin ?

**Xian : **Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer !

**Sebastian : **Juste le temps du défi alors.

**Ciel :** Plus fou des chats tu meurs -_-

**POUF !**

**Angela : **Muahahahaha ! J'ai enfin repris mon apparence, je vais tous vous envoyer dans les abîmes du désespoir !

**Ciel : **T'emportes pas, c'est temporaire.

**Soma : **C'est moi ou elle est encore plus dérangée qu'avant ?

**Lizzie :** Je crois que son séjour en tant que chat lui aura laissé quelques séquelles ^^'

**Sebastian :** Bon, pouvons-nous savoir la nature de cette requête ?

**Xian : **Tu dois jouer aux jeux vidéos avec nous tous, Angela y compris ^^ !

**Maylin :** Jeux vidéos Oo ?

**Soma :** Ah ouais, j'ai vu ça quand on était au XXIème siècle, j'ai essayé et c'était super chouette *_* !

**Sebastian : **Il me semble avoir vu ces étranges machines tout à l'heure.

**Xian :** Tu as le choix de la console : Sega, Wii, Gamecube, Ps3, Xbox 360 et encore plein d'autres ^^ !

**Sebastian :** Essayons les-toutes alors.

**Xian : **Sérieux Oo ?

**Naru No Atsu : **Chouette ! Je peux aussi m'incruster :D ?

**Angela : **Eh ! Vous m'écoutez au moins ?!

**Finny : **J'avais déjà oublié qu'elle était ici ^^'

**Lau : **Mais qui est-ce ?

**Bard : **Lui il a oublié tout court.

**Ciel : **C'était déjà quoi son problème ?

**Angela :** Ce n'est pas moi le problème, c'est vous tous qui en êtes un, âmes impures !

**Ciel :** Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant.

**Xian :** Je ne la reconnais même plus par rapport à l'anime Oo …

**Naru No Atsu : **Bah, du moment qu'elle est là ^^

**Xian :** Qui se dévoue pour être le premier adversaire de Sebastian ?

**Ciel : **J'ai bien envie de lui faire subir une défaite, les jeux sous quelque forme qu'ils soient sont mon domaine.

**Sebastian : **Comme vous voulez jeune maître ^^

**Lau : **Je lance les défis ! Je mise cent contre un sur notre majordome, qui dit mieux ?

**Xian :** Idem !

**Undertaker :** Pareil he he he.

**Guest :** Moi aussi *_* !

**Ciel :** Vous savez vous montrer encourageant -_-

**Donc, Lizzie fut la seule à parier sur son fiancé... Pas étonnant quand on connaît le jeu qu'ils vont tester, ce que Ciel ignorait jusqu'à présent... une fois le matériel mis en place (comprenant un forfait télé, consoles, canapé avec accoudoir en argent, cocas et pop-corn pour asseoir le décor, le tout en plein dehors), ce dernier déglutit en tenant la pochette du jeu en question...**

**Ciel :** W-Wii Sports ?!

**Sebastian :** Oh, c'est pas de chance pour vous, c'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler un athlète. Ceci dit, faire un peu d'exercice ne vous fera pas de mal.

**Ciel : **Je te hais.

**Vous imaginez nos persos préférés se déhancher à fond des manettes de wii à la main ? Votre rêve est devenu réalité xD ! **

**Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : Il a éclaté son maître dans toutes les parties, réussissant même à faire des albatros à chaque trou au golf, envoyé son adversaire à terre en un seul coup à la boxe, fait que des strikes au bowling, d'exécuté que des home-run au base-ball et remporté les matchs de tennis sans aucune difficulté Oo ! Ciel quant à lui était à ramasser à la petite cuillère, ayant perdu toute son énergie à se débattre.**

**Sebastian :** Encore une revanche jeune maître ?

**Ciel :** La ferme !

**Xian : **Adversaire suivant !

**Angela : **Mon âme est bien trop pure pour perdre cette partie contre un misérable déchet des enfers !

**Xian :** Je suppose que tu est partante alors ^^' (ma parole, elle est devenue cinglée Oo)

**Sebastian : **Ce sera une vraie partie de plaisir, j'ai d'ailleurs choisi le jeu moi-même ^^

**Ils commencèrent alors le fight ! …**

…

**Oui, ils jouent à Tekken, avec le Démon pour Sebastian et l'Ange pour Angela... ok… **

**Là aussi, il gagna le match aisément. **

**Angela : **J-J-Je, ce n'est pas possible ! Un être impur ne peut me vaincre !

**Sebastian : **Bon, je suppose que j'ai rempli ma part du marché concernant l'ange, alors tiens tes engagements.

**Xian : **D'accord ^^'''

**Angela : **Il est hors de question que je redevienne un félin à la solde de ce...

**POUF !**

**Naru No Atsu : **Et pourtant c'est ce qui vient de se passer ^^'

**Angela : **Miaou -_-

**Sebastian : **Elle est bien plus adorable ainsi ^^. Viens par ici toi *_* !

**Angela : **Miaou Oo !

**Xian : **Hep hep hep ! Finis le défi d'abord !

**Sebastian (soupir) : **Bon, entendu -_-

**Naru No Atsu joua alors une partie avec lui sur Mario Kart, mais la défaite fut retentissante. S'ensuivit ensuite comme adversaire Soma, Lau, Lizzie, Bard (qui a bien failli confondre manette et fusil à pompe), et même Tanaka qui contre toute attente a été un adversaire coriace, mais tous perdirent... sauf un qui résiste encore à l'envahisseur !**

**Sebastian : **Vous êtes plutôt bon joueur Aghni.

**Aghni : **Vous de même Sebastian.

**Soma : **Ça fait une heure qu'ils squattent la console Oo !

**Naru No Atsu : **Et leurs points de vie ne baisse pas d'un gramme de chaque côté Oo !

**Ciel : **Quelle perte de temps -_-

**Soma :** Aghni, au nom de la déesse Kâlî, je t'ordonne de remporter cette partie !

**Ciel :** Sebastian, je t'interdis de perdre contre lui !

**Xian :** Tiens, il y a même pas deux secondes tu t'en fichais.

**Ciel :** C'est pas pareil ! Je n'aime pas perdre !

**Agni : **Jo aghya !

**Sebastian :** Yes My Lord.

**Finny : **Ils se donnent à fond !

**Mais le match dura encore une demi-heure supplémentaire.**

**Aghni : **Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir y avoir recours.

**Sebastian : **Dans ce cas, je donnerais aussi le meilleur de moi-même.

**Xian :** Il va tout de même pas utiliser le shamadhi Oo ?!

**Naru No Atsu : **Oh oh Oo !

**Bard :** Ils sont complètement partis dans leur trip ! On ne peux pas les arrêter !

**Finny :** Je vois des étincelles !

**Ciel : **Éloignez vous tous !

**BOUM !**

…

**La télé : en miettes. Les manettes : en cendres. La console : a rejoint le paradis des jeux. Sebastian et Aghni : coupe afro. **

**Tous : **Oo...**  
Sebastian : **Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut conclure sur un match nul.

**Aghni : **Je suis du même avis.

**Note pour l'avenir : ne jamais laisser un démon et un humain avec une main de dieu surpuissante jouer aux jeux vidéos, non seulement ils en deviennent accros mais représentent en plus un danger potentiel à hauts risques. Vous êtes prévenues.**

**Naru No Atsu rapporta alors ce qui restait du carnage au service après vente pour faire marcher la garantie.**

**Xian : **Hum hum... Après cet instant pour le moins explosif...

**Ciel : **C'est le cas de le dire.

**Xian : **Soit ^^'. Bon, nous sommes arrivés au dixième défi ! Je te souhaite bon courage ^^ !

**Sebastian :** Tu avais dis la même chose pour tous les autres.

**Xian :** J'ai dit ça Oo ? Heu... et si je te disais que celui-ci concerne un _vieil ami ?_

**Sebastian :**Qui ?

**Xian : **De William bien sûr :D !

**Sebastian :** Qu'est ce qu'il a à voir dedans -_- ?

**Xian :** Héhéhé, je savais que tu ferais cette tête xD ! Grell est également inclus !

**Grell : **On a parlé de moiii ?!

**Ciel : **Je me demandes comment tu fais pour t'en remettre aussi vite avec tout ce que tu as subi.

**Grell :** C'est pourtant évident ! Je refleuris à chaque fois grâce à l'ammouurrrr !

**Ciel :** Tu est surtout une mauvaise herbe : on a beau te déraciner, tu repousses toujours -_-

**Sebastian :** Quel est l'enjeu entre ces... deux ?

**Xian : **Alors le souhait de Guest est de mettre Grell et William en couple \o/ !

**Sebastian :** J'aurais du m'en douter vous connaissant.

**Xian : **Comment ça nous connaissant ?

**Sebastian :** À en juger par les magasines du même thème que tu caches dans ta poche.

**Xian :** Qui ? Moi ?

**Lizzie: **Eh ! Il faut le réanimer !

**Grell (hémorragie nasale) : **Owwwhhhh *_* !

**Soma :** J'en connais un qui a du entendre le défi.

**Grell :** Si seulement cela pourrait être vrai ! Mais j'ai beau avoir déjà essayé de toutes les manières possibles, mon Willu ne veut rien entendre T-T !

**Ciel :** Il n'a pas raté grand chose non plus.

**Sebastian :** Bon, d'un côté il n'y a pas de problèmes mais c'est l'autre qui me préoccupe.

**Xian : **Bon courage ^^ ! Je peux seulement te donner une petite aide, tu veux aller voir directement Will ou je le fais venir ?

**BING !**

**Will : **Que faites-vous encore ici Grell Sutcliff ?

**Grell (sécateur planté aux cheveux) : **Arggg... Mon Willu...

**Sebastian :** Inutile, il est venu de lui-même -_-

**Will :** Et dites à cette personne de cesser de me suivre.

**Guest :** Mais je ne fais juste qu'observer ^^

**Ciel : **Si nos lectrices sont en plus des stalkers, on n'est pas sortis.

**Sebastian :** Super... Je vais aller lui parler.

**Will : **Qu'est ce qu'un vil démon comme vous attend de moi ?

**Sebastian :** Pourrions-nous parler en privé ?

**Will :** Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?

**Guest :** Parce qu'on tient Grell en otage !

**Grell : **Hein ? H-Heu oui oui ! C'est ça, je suis une pauvre otage qui n'attend qu'à être libérée par son shinigami préféré *_* !

**Will :** Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

**Sebastian :** Nous allons bien nous entendre.

**Ils partirent dans un coin à part.**

**Soma : **Vous avez pas remarqué que Sebastian avait comme une voix d'outre-tombe en parlant à ce type ?

**Ciel :** Pas étonnant.

**Lizzie : **Je me demande s'il va y arriver.

**Guest :** J'espère bien ^^ !

**BOUM ! BANG ! BAM !**

**Ciel :** Je ne parierais pas là-dessus cette fois-ci.

**Tous :** Qu'est ce qui se passe Oo ?!

**Ciel :** Considérez ça comme un orage passager.

**Sebastian : **Ça va être plus compliqué que prévu.

**Xian :** Ta tenue Oo ! Elle est dans un de ces états !

**Sebastian :** Il ne veut absolument rien entendre, encore plus venant de moi. Ceci dit je ne suis pas surpris non plus -_-

**Grell :** Mon Willuuuu !

**Ciel :** Lui qui se plaint toujours de ses heures supplémentaires, il n'a qu'à l'abandonner, ça lui ferait un gain de temps au lieu de nous importuner.

**Sebastian :** …

**Ciel **: Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'adresses ce regard ?

**Sebastian : **Monsieur, vous venez de me donner une excellente idée.

**Undertaker :** Quelle idée est-ce donc he he he ?

**Sebastian :** J'aurais besoin de vous, vous acceptez ?

**Undertaker :** Et comment que j'accepte ! Avec tous ces fous-rires que j'ai eu, je te dois bien ce petit service !

**Sebastian murmura alors quelque chose aux oreilles d'Undertaker... qui esquissa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ce dernier partit rejoindre de suite notre shinigami plus que réticent.**

**Guest : **Tu lui as dit quoi ?

**Sebastian : **Vous verrez bien ^^

**Xian :** Undertaker en mode négociateur *_*

**Ciel : **Comme s'il pouvait réussir à faire quelque chose...

**Will revient avec le croque-mort.**

**Will : **Grell Sutcliff !

**Grell (sursaute) :** O-Oui mon Will ?!

**Will :** Je... Comment dire...

**Grell :** Will ?

**Will (marmonne) :** Pourquoi il fallait que ça tombe sur moi ?

**Grell :** T'as dit quoi mon Willu ?

**Will : **Que diriez-vous de...

**Grell : **Oui ?

**Will : **De...

**Grell :** OUI ?

**Will :** Mais taisez-vous bon sang !

**Grell : **D'accord Oo

**Will : **J'accepte d'être avec vous à la condition que vous ne me freinez plus dans mon travail, est-ce clair ?!

**Grell :** OOOOOH ! WILLUUUU !

**Soma : **J'y crois pas, il l'a fait Oo !

**Ciel :** M-Mais comment Oo ?

**Will : **C'est bon lâchez moi, je n'ai pas dit non plus que je céderais à toutes vos avances !

**Grell : **Moi aussi je t'aime mon Willuuuuuuu !

**Ciel : **Que diable as-tu dis à Undertaker tout à l'heure ?

**Sebastian : **Eh bien, je lui ai tout simplement fait transmettre à ce shinigami de réfléchir sur la situation, et aux avantages d'avoir je ne sais combien d'heures supplémentaires non rémunérées en moins s'il acceptait la demande de Grell qui en est à l'origine la majorité du temps ^^

**Ciel :** Qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour du travail en moins -_-'''

**Sebastian :** Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

**Xian : **Mes aïeux, nous avons un couple dans Black Butler Oo !

**Ronald : **Ma parole, si j'avais su que je verrais ça dans ma vie !

**Xian : **Effective-AARRGGG ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ?!

**Guest :** Ah ! J'avais oubliée un autre détail ! Sebastian devait aussi lui trouver une petite amie ^^ !

**Sebastian : **Pour ça, rien de plus facile ^^ **(pousse Xian devant Ronald)** Knox, que diriez-vous de sortir avec cette charmante demoiselle ?

**Xian : **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Lâche moi Oo !

**Sebastian :** Allons_, ne fais pas ta difficile._

**Xian :** Maman Oo'''' !

**Ronald : **Humm nan, elle n'est pas mon genre, désolé !

**Soma :** Xian vient de se prendre un de ces râteaux !

**Ciel : **C'était prévisible.

**Lau : **Parfaitement d'accord.

**Xian :** Merci pour votre soutien -_-

**Mais Ronald porta son dévolu pour quelqu'un. C'est ainsi qu'il partit quelques instants plus tard avec Guest pour qui il avait eu un coup de foudre. Will embarqua de son côté son collègue qui bavait sur sa chemise, aux anges.**

**Xian : **Wouah, il ne reste plus que deux travaux Oo ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer !

**Finny : **Surtout qu'il a réussi tous les autres, vous êtes trop fort !

**Xian :** Alors ce onzième défi vient de... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait là Oo ?!

**Ciel : **Tu la connais ?

**Xian : **Un peu que je la connais, c'est ma sista ! Deux minutes je reviens !

**Rosia23 : **Pas la peine, je suis déjà là ^^

**Ciel : **Super, on a deux folles de la même famille -_-

**Rosia23 : **Je veux que Sebastian transforme tous ceux ici présents en personnages de Disney *_* !

**Xian :** Tu m'as même pas laissée le temps de le dire !

**Rosia23 :** T'avais qu'à être plus rapide.

**Bard :** Disney ? C'est quoi ça encore ?

**Soma : **C'est pas la petite souris avec des grosses oreilles *_* ?

**Ciel :** C'est un comble, il en sait plus sur le futur que le présent.

**Sebastian :** …

**Ciel : **Alors Sebastian ? Tu as une idée ?

**Sebastian :** Un instant... le temps que je réfléchisse...

**Xian : **Ha ? C'est bien la première fois que tu dois réfléchir comparé aux autres ^^ !

**Soma : **Là, j'ai du mal à voir comment il pourrait faire à part si on utilisait le calepin de Xian...

**Sebastian (sort sa montre) : **Oh. Je n'avais pas remarqué que nous étions déjà le soir, que diriez-vous de souper avant de s'y mettre ^^ ?

**Ciel :** Maintenant que tu le dis, je commence à avoir faim.

**Xian : **Bon, on fait une autre pause !

**Sebastian :** Je vais vous préparer le dîner de ce pas.

**Nous partons tous au salon et attendons le repas, autour de la table. Il revint quelques temps après.**

**Sebastian : **Ce soir vous avez de la soupe avec divers ingrédients comme la tomate et quelques spécialités du coin ^^

**Ciel (murmure) : **Eh, Sebastian !

**Sebastian (idem) : **Oui jeune maître ?

**Ciel : **Ce n'est pas ton genre de détourner ce qu'on t'a demandé, fuirais-tu cette situation ?

**Sebastian :** Je n'ai fui en aucun cas, j'ai même le moyen de le faire.

**Ciel : **Alors pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fait avant ?

**Sebastian (sourire) :** Car je me dois de me soucier de votre santé en priorité.

**Ciel :** Si tu le dis...

**Tous se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencions à manger (sachant qu'Angela en a profité aussi). Une fois le repas terminé, Sebastian voulut attirer l'attention.**

**Sebastian :** Je vais dès à présent honorer ce défi.

**Soma : **Tu as trouvé un moyen ?!

**Sebastian :** Oui et je vais vous le montrer dès à présent.

**Ciel :** Et comment comptes-tu procéder ?

**Sebastian :** Comme ceci ^^ !

**Il pointa le doigt sur son maître... qui a un bec à la place de la bouche OO ?!**

**Tout s'enchaîna ! Un béret apparut sur sa tête, un uniforme bleu marine à la place de sa chemise avec des plumes ! Nom de... Et si. Ciel est devenu Donald Duck Oo.**

**Ciel :** M-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive Oo ?!

**Xian : **Hahahaha t'as même la voix qui va avec, j'en peux plus houhouhou xD !

**Sebastian :** Et ce n'est pas fini ^^

**POUF !**

**Lizzie (en Daisy) : **Qwak Oo ?!

**Bard : **Oh, un autre canard !

**POUF !**

**Finny :** Arg ! Une souris dans le manoir Oo !

**Maylin (en Minnie) :** Ou ça Oo ?!

**Angela : **Miaou *_* !

**Finny (prend une statue) :** Il faut l'exterminer !

**Maylin :** Au s'cours !

**POUF !**

**Xian (en Tic) :** Eh ! Pourquoi je suis aussi transformé Oo ?!

**Rosia23 :** Je l'avais aussi mentionnée ^^

**POUF !**

**Xian :** Haha, retour à l'envoyeur xD !

**Rosia23 (en Tac) : **Maieuh !

**Les POUFS se multipliaient dans toute la salle, Bard finissant en Mushu, Finny en Pluto, Ran-Mao en Mulan, Lau en Po, Soma en Taram, Aghni en Dingo, Tanaka en Picsou et Undertaker en Merlin l'enchanteur ! Même Sebastian subit le même traitement, se transformant en... Mickey Mouse Oo**

**Ciel : **Bon, et maintenant -_- ?

**Xian (regarde Sebastian) : **Là, je suis traumatisée à vie Oo

**Rosia23 : **Oo'''

**Soudainement, des flammes vertes brûla la porte et une sorcière y entra !**

**Xian : **Rosia, fais moi plaisir, ne me dis pas que Maléfique était également inclus -_-

**Rosia23 : **Et si je te disais que si ^^''' ?

**Soma : **Maléfique ? C'est qui ?

**Xian : **Ton pire cauchemar -_-

**Sur ce, une violente bataille s'engagea contre cette nouvelle venue des moins hospitalières, venu tous nous jeter un sort pour ne l'avoir pas invité à cet événement ! Autant Donald... pardon, Ciel y perdit quelques plumes tandis que Sebastian alias Mickey Mouse ouvrit un extincteur quand Maléfique devint un dragon afin d'éteindre les flammes et optionnellement, l'étouffer avec. Xian et Rosia23 au vu de leur taille se cachèrent dans les tasses alors qu'Undertaker étudia ce feu afin d'élucider quelques cas de calcinations de certains de ses précédents clients et qu'Aghni prêtait main forte avec les autres. Puis, Le dragon s'écroula et tout devint flou. D'innombrables images passaient devant leurs yeux pour ensuite s'écrouler.**

…

…

**Sebastian : **Jeune maître vous allez bien ?

**Ciel : **J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles =_=

**Soma :** Je suis fatigué =_=

**Bard :** Eh, on est redevenus comme avant Oo !

**Xian et Rosia23 :** Et on a retrouvées notre taille avec :D !

**Undertaker : **L'expérience était très intéressante he he he.

**Sebastian : **J'en suis heureux.

**Ciel :** Tant mieux, j'en avais assez de ces plumes !

**Xian : **Dire que je croyais que tu ne le réussirais pas, mais je te tire mon chapeau !

**Sebastian :** Merci.

**Lau :** Je me demande comment vous avez fait, c'était tout à fait remarquable !

**Sebastian (sourire mystérieux) : **C'est un secret.

**Le temps que le reste de la bande se réveille, Sebastian s'éloigna de la salle. Une fois en cuisine, il cacha précieusement en toute discrétion un sachet dans l'une des nombreuses planques qu'il avait fait aménager pour ce genre d'imprévus. **

**Une fois les champignons hallucinogènes bien à l'abri, il quitta la pièce comme si de rien n'était.**

**Xian : **Tiens, elle est passée ou ma sista Oo ?

**Soma : **Je ne sais pas trop mais je crois qu'elle est partie visiter la boutique du croque-mort.

**Xian :** Ah ?

**Ciel :** Vraiment, j'en ai ras le bol -_-

**Lizzie : **Moi je trouve qu'on s'est rarement aussi bien amusés ^^ !

**Lau : **Totalement d'accord.

**Ran-Mao :** …

**Undertaker : **He he he.

**Sebastian : **Il reste encore un travail à effectuer si je m'abuse ?

**Xian :** Ah oui ! N'empêche c'est dingue, je savais même pas au départ que tu allais faire ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que les lectrices t'ont soumise, je suis bluffée Oo !

**Sebastian : **C'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la maison Phantomhive.

**Ciel : **Bonjour la modestie.

**Xian : **Donc chers amis nous arrivons à l'ultime défi, le douzième des douze travaux ! La boucle sera bouclée sur celui-ci venant de Merry !

**Maylin :** Monsieur attendez ! Je viens de recevoir une lettre pour vous !

**Ciel :** De quoi s'agit-il ?

**Il prit la lettre et vit le sceau royal sur l'enveloppe.**

**Merry :** Je crois que ça a un rapport avec ma proposition ^^

**Ciel :** Mais pourquoi la reine y serait mêlée ?!

**Il découvrit le contenu. Il souffla longuement.**

**Ciel :** Navré de te décevoir, mais je pense que cette missive n'a rien à voir avec ce défi. Undertaker, puisque tu est déjà ici, tu peux me faire un bilan des clients que tu a du recevoir ce matin ?

**Undertaker : **He he he, vous ne perdez pas votre temps ! Ils ont tous perdu leurs âmes, comme si elles s'étaient évaporées !

**Ciel :** C'est la première fois que tu es aussi direct, tu ne m'as même pas fait payer tes services !

**Undertaker :** Je suis sûr que les futurs rires que j'aurais dans les instants qui suivent me suffiront amplement comme compensation. Et puis tu n'est pas le premier à demander cette info.

**Ciel :** Quoi ?! Qui est-ce ?!

**Undertaker : **Un curieux personnage avec une drôle de casquette... Cherlac Halm je crois...

**Ciel : **Sherlock Holmes le détective ?!

**Undertaker : **Ah ouiiii c'est ça !

**Xian : **Je me demande si on devrait leur annoncer enfin la nature de ce défi ou de les laisser faire Oo

**Merry : **Ils le découvriront bien par eux même ^^

**Ciel : **Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore ?!

**Merry : **Ou pas.

**Lau :** On en aura vu du monde aujourd'hui.

**Xian : **C'est juste que cette lettre que tu as reçu représente bel et bien la dernière épreuve ! C'est une course contre la montre pour essayer de dénicher le meurtrier de ces crimes avant Sherlock :D !

**Merry : **Et aussi que...

**Xian (murmure) :** Chut ! N'oublie pas ce qui a failli arriver à Cyanhi8 et moi (j'en tremble encore rien que d'y repenser O_o''') !

**Ciel :** Super -_-

**Sebastian (chuchote) : **Ceci dit Monsieur, nous avons déjà quelques pistes : il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de prélever les âmes de la sorte.

**Ciel :** Tu voudrais dire que... c'est l'œuvre d'un démon ?

**Sherlock :** Élémentaire mon cher Comte.

**Ciel : **Vous avez été rapide -_-

**Soma :** Wouah, c'est vraiment lui Oo ?!

**Sherlock : **J'ai toujours été friand d'avoir de nouveaux défis sous la dent, surtout lorsqu'elle implique une affaire de grande envergure.

**Ciel :** Pas de chance pour vous car c'est également un de mes passe-temps préférés. Sebastian, je t'ordonne de résoudre cette enquête avant ce pseudo-détective !

**Sebastian : **Yes, My Lord.

**Sherlock :** Que la partie commence !

**C'est alors que tous deux partirent assez rapidement.**

**Xian : **Bien ! Maintenant que nos deux compères sont partis, nous pouvons passer à l'étape suivante !

**Ciel : **Quelle étape suivante ?

**Xian : **Pour tout te dire, tu es directement impliqué dans ce défi !

**Ciel : **Dans quel sens ?

**Xian : **M'enfin, certes vu qu'on ne peut pas te ressusciter puisque tu n'est jamais mort, on va essayer de faire quelques arrangements ^^ !

**Ciel : **Hein ? C'est quoi encore ces inepties ?!

**Xian : **Eh bien, en suivant une certaine logique, Sebastian et Sherlock devraient pas tarder à revenir ici en fait ^^

**Ciel :** Qu'est ce que cet endroit à a faire là-dedans ?

**Merry : **Car ils te désigneront comme étant le coupable :D !

**Tous : **PARDON ?!

**Ciel : **VOUS ETES TARES !

**Xian : **Moi ? Mais noonn, seulement pour que leur futures accusations concordent, il faut te faire passer comme étant le coupable ^^ !

**Ciel :** C'est bien ce que je dis, vous êtes dingues !

**Merry :** Il faut juste qu'on trouve un chat diabolique dans le coin !

**Finny :** Je peux vous aider à en trouver un ?

**Xian :** Évite Lucifer, j'ai déjà essayée de négocier avec lui pour qu'il apparaisse dans la fic ou de nommer Ciel comme étant son successeur mais c'était pas très concluant ^^'''

**Finny :** Il avait répondu quoi ?

**Xian :** Rien, ils nous a balancés Merry et moi dans les flammes des enfers comme seule réponse.

**Merry : **Dommage, j'aurais vraiment voulue faire passer Ciel pour le roi-démon !

**Ciel : **Je veux bien me pendre si on arrive à me surprendre après tout ces bêtises -_-

**Xian : **J'ai une corde de côté si tu veux °vv°

**Angela : **Miaou -_-...

**Merry :** Mais on l'a notre chat démoniaque !

**Xian :** Bonne remarque ! Viens par ici Angela *_* !

**Angela :** Oo''' ?

**Bard :** Je n'y comprend rien à votre charabia depuis tout à l'heure !

**Xian :** Voici le tenant exact du dernier défi ! Sebastian, pendant qu'il affronte tous les persos affilés à Sherlock, Ciel est en fait le coupable (du moins en partie) car il est la résurrection du roi-démon dans un corps de chat ! Mais puisqu'on a du arranger deux ou trois détails ^^

**Ciel :** JE REFUSE DE SQUATTER LA MEME ENVELOPPE QUE CE CHAT DEMI-ANGE DEMI-BARGE !

**Xian :** Ah, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre son futur sort xD !

**Angela :** O_o

**Merry : **Mais c'est trop tard !

**Xian : **PAR LE POUVVOIIRR DU SCRIPT !

**Ciel :** NON !

**POUF !**

**Le pelage d'Angela changea soudainement de couleur afin de passer au gris bleuté et la pupille droite se fendit d'un sceau !**

**Ciel : **Miaou OO ?!

**Soma :** J'y crois pas Oo !

**Lizzie (inquiète) : **Mais que va-t-il ensuite lui arriver ?

**Xian : **Ah ça ? …

**Merry : **Euh... ça ne risquerait pas de vous plaire ^^

**Sebastian : **_Puis-je savoir en quoi exactement ?_

**Xian :** T-T-T'es déjà revenu ?!

**Sebastian : **_N'avez-vous point pris en compte mon avertissement de tout à l'heure ?_

**Xian :** Heu Oo''''

**Finny :** Il est passé ou le détective ?

**Moriaty :** Il sera un peu en retard, je lui ai laissé quelques fausses énigmes afin de le freiner.

**Bard : **Il est pas un peu âgé pour être un de nos lecteurs ?

**Xian :** Mais m'enfin Bard, c'est pas un lecteur mais le plus grand adversaire de Sherlock Oo !

**Sebastian (yeux démoniaques) :** _Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question._

**Xian (sueurs) :** E-Euh, comment dire... Tu es censé mettre Ciel... hors d'état de nuire...

**Sebastian (sourire carnassier) : **_J'ose espérer que vous plaisantez ?_

**Merry : **Glups Oo

**Sebastian (aura maléfique) :**_ Vous savez ce qu'il va vous en coûter pour l'avoir fait ?_

**Merry :** C-C'est pas tout mais on doit y aller Oo !

**Xian : **BOMBE FUMIGENE !

**POUF !**

**C'est ainsi que Xian et Merry se sauvèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, Sebastian ayant été à deux doigts de les envoyer six pieds sous terre.**

**Soma : **J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite Oo !

**Ciel :** Meoooooow °vv° !

**Contre tout attente, Ciel sortit ses griffes et sauta sur le premier venu afin de l'attaquer !**

**Soma : **Aie Aie Aie Aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?!

**Lau :** On dirait bien que sa nouvelle personnalité prend le contrôle.

**Undertaker :** Plus précisément celui de l'ange he he he !

**Ciel : **Meow °vv° !

**Sebastian :** Allons Monsieur, ressaisissez-vous !

**Mais d'un coup de coussinet, il envoya valser le majordome quelques mètres plus loin Oo !**

**Sebastian (se relève) : **Ça va être plus dur que je le pensais.

**Maylin :** Au pire on pourrait tout simplement l'assommer et on verra ensuite !

**Sebastian :** …

**Bard : **Sebastian ?

**Sebastian :** Qu'il est magnifique.

**Tous :** Pardon Oo ?

**Sebastian :** Avec cette toison couleur saphir, ses yeux si gracieux, ses oreilles pointues et oohhh... ses coussinets si doux et délicats, je n'ai jamais vu un chat aussi beau de toute mon existence *_* !

**Tous :** Oo'''''''

**Ciel : **Meow Oo'

**Finny :** Oh ! Le chat semble réagir différemment par rapport à tout à l'heure !

**Maylin : **Peut-être que Monsieur reprend le dessus !

**Ciel : **Meow °vv°

**Finny :** Ou pas.

**Sebastian (illumination) : **Monsieur, je pense qu'au vu de votre état je ne pourrais vous donner le mille feuilles que je vous avais spécialement préparé.

**Ciel : **Miaou O_O !

**Bard :** Ça alors il refait la même tête !

**Soma :** J'ai compris ! L'esprit de Ciel resurgit lorsqu'il se sent visé par rapport à certaines remarques :D !

**Sebastian : **Exactement. Il suffit de répéter cette action afin que Monsieur revienne complètement. D'ailleurs jeune maître, combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de vous comporter correctement avec nos invités ?

**Ciel : **Miaou è_é

**Sebastian :** De plus, je dois vous signaler qu'avec tout le retard que vous avez pris durant cette journée, vous devrez travailler le double demain pour tout rattraper.

**Ciel : **Miao...Mia...Miaou o_X

**Lizzie : **Que se passe-t-il ?

**Ciel :** ATCHOUM !

**Sebastian :** Ravi de vous savoir de nouveau parmi nous Monsieur ^^

**Ciel : **ATCHOUM !

**Sebastian :** Mais seulement voilà, si je vous laisse avec votre allergie aux poils de chats, ce qui est un comble sachant que vous êtes un félin à part entière, vous risquez d'y passer -_-

**Tous :** QUOI Oo ?!

**Lizzie :** Mais c'est affreux, il faut le sauver !

**Soma :** Dire que dans le défi il était indiqué que Sebastian devait le mettre hors-service mais je crois que ce dernier risque de s'auto-tuer en fait Oo

**Ciel :** ATCHOUM !

**Sebastian :** Bon. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution.

**Sebastian repartit aussitôt... et revint avec quelqu'un sous le bras. Quelqu'un que vous connaissez que trop bien.**

**Xian : **Pitié, ne me transforme pas en salade de pâtes T-T !

**Sebastian : **Je te laisse une seule et unique seconde chance si tu fais revenir cette situation à la normale.

**Bard :** Pourquoi en salade de pâtes Oo ?

**Xian :** Ça veut dire que je ne finirais pas en dés de Salakis ?

**Sebastian :** On peut dire ça comme ça. _Mais si tu ne te dépêches pas..._

**Xian :** O-Ok Oo !

**POUF !**

**Une nouvelle fumée épaisse fit place. Ciel avait enfin repris son apparence et Angela avait de nouveau repris son pelage blanc et immaculé, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.**

**Ciel : **Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

**Sebastian : **Vous ne vous rappelez plus de rien ?

**Ciel :** Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Sebastian :** Rien Monsieur.

**Xian :** Ouf, me voilà sauvé ^^''''

**Lau :** Et notre chère Merry est passée où ?

**Xian :** Elle a pris un forfait chez les shinigamis pour s'y réfugier quelques temps, ce que j'ai failli aussi faire quand Sebastian m'a rattrapé ^^'

**Finny : **C'est quoi un shinigami ?

**Bard : **Vu tout ce qu'on a vécu aujourd'hui, je crois que ça n'a rien d'important...

**Soma :** Au fait, je n'entends plus parler du détective.

**Watson : **Justement, je suis venu à sa place afin de l'excuser.

**Aghni : **Seriez-vous le docteur qui l'accompagne ?

**Watson :** Je suis venu vous dire qu'ayant croisé son rival en route, il sont partis s'affronter et ils ont complètement oublié cette affaire, et vu qu'il est trop tard.

**Ciel :** Faudrait savoir -_-

**Watson : **Sur ce, je vous laisse.

**Ciel :** Sebastian, je peux savoir comment tu as résolu cette enquête au final ?

**Sebastian : **Ce n'était pas l'investigation qui m'a le plus posé de difficultés, malgré certaines personnes qui me ralentissaient comme un certain Lestrade, mais surtout ce qui était au bout.

**Ciel : **Bon, l'essentiel est que ce soit résolu.

**Xian :** …

**Sebastian :** N'oublierais tu pas quelque chose à dire ?

**Xian :** Gné Oo ?

**Sebastian :** Que comme tu peux le constater, j'ai accompli la totalité des douze travaux sans faillir une seule fois.

**Xian :** Ah oui, j'avais complètement oubliée ! Tu as les félicitations de toutes nos lectrices ^^ ! Chapeau !

**Soma :** Ça veut dire qu'on a enfin fini ?!

**Finny :** On dirait bien !

**Undertaker :** Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu que cela dure encore un peu he he he.

**Tanaka : **Ho ho ho.

**Ran-Mao :** …

**Lizzie :** Ça m'a fatiguée tous ces événements mais je me suis bien amusée ^^

**Ciel :** Heureusement que c'est enfin terminé, je n'en pouvais plus de ces stupides défis -_-

**Aghni :** Tout du long vous m'avez vraiment surpris Sebastian, cela me montre qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre.

**Angela : **Miaou -_-

**Soma : **Ouais, c'était marrant !

**Maylin : **Pour ma part c'était mouvementé.

**Bard : **Et moi je l'ai trouvé explosif !

**Lau : **En effet, il me tarde de renouveler une telle journée, elle restera gravée dans ma mémoire... du moins si je réussis à m'en rappeler ne serait-ce que la moitié...

**Ciel : **Tu peux me dire ce qui s'est déroulé durant mon sommeil ?

**Sebastian :** À condition que vous me dites ce qui s'est passé durant le mien, je veux bien vous le dire.

**Ciel : **Chantage !

**Sebastian :** J'aurais toujours essayé.

**Ciel :** Tu n'auras pas un mot sur ça !

**Sebastian : **Du moment que ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais tout à l'heure, tout va bien ^^

**Ciel :** -_-'

**Xian :** Phiou Oo ! Je n'avais pas remarquée que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis tout ce temps !

**Sebastian :** Il est exactement plus de deux heures du matin.

**Ciel :** A quelle heure on avait commencé déjà ?

**Sebastian :** Huit heures et demi du matin.

**Xian :** C'est fou comme on ne voit pas le temps passer ^^ ! Bah du coup je vais prendre congé.

**Ciel :** C'est ça vas t'en.

**Xian :** J'ai toujours une place de disponible dans une death-fic si tu veux le marmot !

**Sebastian (murmure à l'oreille de Xian) :** _C'est toi qui vas finir dans une death-fic si tu recommences ce genre d'exploit._

**Xian : **J-J'ai rien dit Oo ! Bon, je vous dis à la prochaine ! Bye !

**ZOUF !**

**Alors que notre chère auteure prit la poudre d'escampette, tout le monde partirent se coucher après cette journée pour le moins inoubliable causés par les divers, étranges et rocambolesques travaux qu'avaient imposés nos vaillantes lectrices.**

**Une fois que Sebastian eut fini de mettre son jeune maître en chemise de nuit, il le coucha quand tout à coup Ciel se rappelant des dernières paroles de Xian, se releva subitement, médusé.**

**Ciel : **COMMENT ÇA « À LA PROCHAINE » ?!

**FIN**

* * *

**Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment cette journée rocambolesque ^^ ? **

**Encore un grand merci encore car sans vous, la fic n'aurait pas eue lieu =D !**


End file.
